The Bunny and the Beast
by MFMG
Summary: Mixing a Disney classic, with a new Disney classic. I own nothing, please don't sue me.
1. Little town

The young and beautiful bunny, Judy Hopps, the last single daughter of Stu Hopps, a "crazy old geek" but a very imaginative inventor, left her house, a grocery basket in one paw, with a book in it. It was a beautiful morning, the birds chirping and the sun rising. Judy was in a good mood.

" _Little town_

 _It's a quiet village_

 _Every day, like the one before._

 _Little town_

 _Full of little people_

 _Waking up to say…"_

Other townsfolk began to pop out of their windows and call out:

" _Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!"_

As she walked along the town's main road, Judy noticed the town baker, a pig, out on his daily rounds.

" _There goes the baker with his tray as always_

 _The same old bread and rolls to sell_

 _Every morning just the same_

 _Since the morning that we came_

 _To this poor provincial town"_

-Good morning Judy! -The baker greeted her.

-Good morning monsieur. -Judy greeted back.

-Where are you off to? -

-The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and a…-

-That's nice. -Obviously, the baker wasn't paying attention to her. -Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!

Judy just let it go and kept on her way. Some of the townsfolk noticed her pass and whispered to one another:

" _Look there she goes that bunny is strange, no question_

 _Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

 _Never part of any crowd_

' _Cause her head's up on some cloud_

 _Not denying she's a funny bunny that Judy"_

As Judy continued on her way to the book shop, she passed other animals going about their daily lives:

" _Bonjour!_

 _Good day!_

 _How is your family?_

 _Bonjour!_

 _Good day!_

 _How is your wife?_ ***BAAM***

 _I need six eggs!_

 _That's too expensive!_

 _There must be more than this provincial life!"_

-Ah, Judy! -The book store keeper, a ram, greeted her when she got in, after "taking a ride" in a cart.

-Good morning. -Judy greeted him back. -I've come to return the book I borrowed. -

-Finished already? -The keeper asked her, surprised.

-Oh I couldn't put it down. -Judy answered him, going straight to the shelf, looking for another book. -Have you got anything new? -

-Ha ha! Not since yesterday. - The keeper said while putting the book aside.

-That's all right. I'll borrow… this one! -Judy answered happily, taking a book from the shelf.

-That one? But you've read it twice! -The keeper said even more surprised that Judy liked that story so much.

-Well it's my favorite! Far-off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise… -Judy said happily, and the keeper couldn't but laugh.

-If you like it that much, it's yours! -The keeper said extending the book to her.

-But sir! -

-I insist. -

-Well thank you! Thank you very much! -Judy was grateful to the keeper, while leaving the book store. Three mammals went back to "their own business" when Judy was leaving the store, she didn't notice them because she was already reading the book in her paws and walking.

" _Look there she goes that bunny is so peculiar_

 _I wonder if she's feeling well_

 _With a dreamy far-off look_

 _And a nose stuck in a book_

 _What a puzzle to the rest of us is Judy…"_

Judy sat on the town fountain's edge and kept reading, some sheep schoolchildren passing by.

 _Oh! Isn't this amazing?_ -Judy dragged a sheep to look at the book, the sheep seemed a little angry with her.

" _It's my favourite part because you'll see."_ -She showed the book to another sheep nearby.

" _Here's where she meets prince charming. But she won't discover that it's him till chapter three."_ -A schoolteacher dog came to take the sheep with him _._ The townsfolk continued to gossip:

" _Now it's no wonder that her name means 'praised'_

 _She's pretty with capital P!_

 _But behind that fair façade_

 _I'm afraid she's rather odd_

 _Very different from the rest of us_

 _She's nothing like the rest of us_

 _Yes, different from the rest of us is Judy."_

Some ducks were flying above the town; a gunshot killed one and it fell straight downwards. A weasel ran as fast as he could to catch it but he didn't and the duck hit the floor. The weasel as fast as he could, put the duck in the sack, hoping that no one saw him and went back to his hunter friend.

-Wow, you didn't miss a shot Gideon. You´re the greatest hunter in the whole world. -The weasel said to a very strong and muscular fox.

-I know! -The fox said blowing the smoke from his musket.

-No bird or reptile alive stands a chance against you. And no girl for that matter. -

-It's true, Duke. And I've got my sights set on that one. -Gideon said looking and pointing at Judy.

-Hm! The inventor's daughter? -

-She's the one. The lucky girl I'm going to marry. -

-But she's. -

-The most beautiful girl in town. -

-I know but she's OW! - Duke was hit on the face with Gideon's musket.

-That makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best? -Gideon pulled his sidekick from his collar.

-Well, of course! I mean you do, but… -

" _Right from the moment when I met her, saw her,_

 _I said she's gorgeous and I fell_

 _Here in town there's only she_

 _Who is beautiful as me_

 _So I'm making plans to woo and marry Judy"_

He went after her, three young and very beautiful vixens were looking at him.

" _Look there he goes_

 _Isn't he dreamy?_

 _Monsieur Gideon_

 _Oh he's so cute."_

The three vixens sang while Duke was trying to drag their attention, failing miserably.

" _Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing_

 _He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute."_

The three vixens passed out looking at him leaving.

" _Bonjour! Good day!"_

Gideon was trying to reach Judy passing by the market, but the mammals trying to buy their groceries and sell their products made it very difficult for him.

" _Excuse me!_

 _Please let me through!"_

" _There must be more than this provincial life!"_ -sang Judy.

" _Just watch, I'm going to make Judy my wife!"_ -Gideon tried to explain to some of the other townsfolk, but they ignored him.

" _Look there's she goes_

 _that bunny is strange but special_

 _A most peculiar mademoiselle_

 _It's a pity and a sin_

 _She doesn't quite fit in!_

 _But she really is a funny bunny;_

 _A beauty, but a funny bunny,_

 _She really is a funny bunny…_

 _That Judy!_

 _Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!"_

Judy looked back for the first time since she started to read that book and saw every mammal going back to their own business, she let it go again and went back to her book, suddenly, Gideon appeared in front of her, he actually climbed a house to pass the crowd and went to be in front of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Author's note: I'm pretty sure that most of you know where is this going and what I am doing here. Shall I go on? Yes? No? What do you think?**

 **If the answer is yes then I want to ask for a cover again, and I'm quite sure you already know what do I want as a cover, Judy and Nick, wearing the same outfits that Belle and the Beast wore when they danced together, they can be dancing or like posing for a photograph (if I can give my opinion, Belle's golden dress is the most beautiful dress in the whole Disney animated movies ever). I'm asking for a cover because, as you may or may not know, I can't draw a shit.**

 **I didn't specify which kind of mammals were in the town just to not ruin the song, so I leave that to your imagination; And I left the hunting thing because in Zootopia there are all kind of mammal, yes, but mammals only, there aren't birds, or reptiles or fishes, just mammals.**

 **I thought this would be harder to do, because well, I didn't know if there could be the English versions of the songs with lyrics, but thanks to youtube, I was wrong; That's because I didn't know the songs in English, I always heard the translated Spanish latin American version of them and there are many changes made in the lyrics, to keep the rime and rhythm of the songs, for example, when Belle sings "But she won't discover that it's him till chapter three", in the translated version she says "But she won't discover that it's him till the end". A little change to keep the rime, but it does change the meaning of the sentence, and I didn't want to upset anyone for "writing the lyrics wrong".**

 **I also omitted the original movie's opening to make the surprise a little bigger.**

 **Don't worry, I'm still working in the other fic, but I got this idea that I just couldn't get rid from my mind, and I decided to go ahead with it, before someone else's get the idea and beats me.**

" **Read" you next chapter, here, and in the other fic, bye.**


	2. Get lost, find your doom

-Hello, Judy! -Gideon greeted Judy with obvious arrogance.

Judy just glimpsed at him, not stopping her reading. -Bonjour Gideon. -Gideon took the book from Judy's paws. -Gideon, may I have my book please? -Judy asked politely, clearly upset with the fox.

-How can you read this? There's no pictures. -Gideon said while checking the book.

-Well, some people use their imagination. -Judy answered him still upset.

-Judy! It's about time you get your head out of those books and pay attention to more important things… -Gideon said while throwing the book to the mud. Judy crawled to pick the book up, but Gideon stood in front of her. -Like me. -Gideon finished smiling widely, the three vixens from before sighed in love for the fox. Judy picked her book once Gideon walked away, but he was still talking. -The whole town is talking about it. It's not right for a rabbit to read, such things just get in ideas, thinking…-

-Gideon you're positively primeval. -Judy said as smooth as she could, but she was clearly annoyed, cleaning the mud from the book.

-Haha…Thank you Judy. What would you say if you and me take a walk over the tavern and take a look at my trophies? -Gideon tried to drag Judy with him.

-Maybe… Some other time. -Judy answered but she was already walking beside Gideon, because he was forcing her to follow him. The three vixens were looking at them.

-What is wrong with her? -One of them asked.

-She's crazy! -Other answered.

-He's gorgeous! -The last one said, and the three of them kept that dreamy look on her faces.

-Please Gideon I can't, I have to get home and help my father. Good bye. - Judy released herself from Gideon's grip and tried to walk away. Gideon seemed upset.

-Hahaha… That crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get. -Duke said joking, making fun of him, he and Gideon started to laugh.

-Don't talk about my father that way! -Judy said with her hands on her hips, clearly angry with them. -

-Yeah! Don't talk about her father that way! -Gideon repeated before hitting Duke on the head.

-My father is not crazy! He's a genius! -Judy asserted, but right after that, a blast came from Judy's house and dark thick smoke was coming from the basement, Judy hurried to her house while Gideon and Duke burst out in laughter.

Judy got home and opened the outside door to the basement, the smoke making very difficult to see, and there, within the smoke and inside a barrel, was her father, coughing like crazy due to the smoke, Judy went to help him. -Papa? -She asked for him.

-I wonder how did that happen? -Mr. Stu Hopps was getting up, trying to take off the barrel's remains from him. When he succeeded, his pants fell too, revealing his underwear. He raised his pants instantly.

-Are you all right Papa? -Judy asked concerned.

-I…I'm…I'm about to give up with this junk. -Stu said kicking his last invention.

-You always say that. -Judy smiled for her father's comment and for seeing that he was fine.

-I mean it this time! I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work! -Stu said angrily.

-Yes, you will! And you'll win first price at the fair tomorrow. -Judy said supporting her father.

-Hmph! -Was the only thing Stu said.

-And become a world famous inventor. -Judy assured him.

-You really believe that? -He asked her in disbelief.

-I always have. -She said smiling at him, that's was all Mr. Hopps needed, he smiled at her.

-Well! What are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time! -Stu said enthusiastically, going to his invention. -Hand me that key and don't get clinched there. -Stu got below his machine and started to work while Judy took the tool. -So… Did you have a good time in town today? -He asked her while working.

\- I've got a new book. -Judy answered him, going to him to hand him the tool. -Papa? Do you think I'm odd? -She asked, a little sad.

-My daughter? Odd? -Stu was very surprised by his daughter's question. -Hu? Where did you get an idea like that? -He asked her back.

-Oh I don't know. It's just that I don't feel that I fit in here. -Judy said sadly, handing the tool to her father. -There's no one I can really talk to. -

-Hum! But what about Gideon? He's a handsome fella. -Stu asked her from below his machine.

-Oh he is handsome all right. And rude and conceited and… Oh papa, he's not for me. -Judy sat on a chair, pouting.

-Well, Huhu, don't you worry, 'cause this invention it's gonna be a start of a new life for us. I think that's done it. -Stu said while cleaning his hands. -Now, let's give it a try. -Stu pulled a lever to ignite the machine, which it was very noisy, but it started to move and work, both bunnies were looking at the dang thing, expecting to do what it's supposed to do, cut wood, and to their surprise, it actually worked, the machine cut a log in half with just three strikes of the axe.

-It works! -Judy claimed excited.

-It does? -Stu asked looking at the machine. -It does! -

-You did it! You really did it! -Judy hugged her father happily.

-Call Phillip girl, I'm off to the fair! -Stu claimed in happiness, right before being hit on the head by a piece of wood.

After a few minutes, Judy was saying good bye to her father, who with his horse assistant Phillip, were leaving town to go to the fair.

-Good bye papa! Good luck! Please take care of my father Phillip! -

-Good bye Judy, and take care while I'm gone. -Stu yelled at his daughter while leaving.

-Don't worry Judy! Your father is in safe hooves with me! Good bye! -Phillip said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both, Stu and Phillip were on their way to the fair, as Phillip was a horse, a bigger and stronger mammal, and as he was younger than Stu, he was handling the heavier stuff, while Stu was carrying easier things to handle, like the map; After a long day in the road, it seemed that they were… lost.

Phillip was getting nervous.

-We should be there by now. Maybe we missed the turn. -Stu was looking at the map. -Maybe we should have taken… -They stopped in front of a sign, but they couldn't read anything, so Phillip, following his instincts turned to the left, but Stu pulled him to the right. -Let's go this way. -Stu said confidently. Phillip looked at the way Stu was picking, it wasn't a nice view, fog, death trees, darkness and not a single sound coming from there, on the other hand, the other way looked much better, daylight, lively trees, birds chirping.

-I really think this way is better, boss. -Phillip tried to convince the old bunny, walking to the nice way again, but Stu pulled him again.

-Come on Phillip! It's a shortcut! We will be there in no time. -

-Sigh… You're the boss, boss. -Phillip followed Stu's instructions. -But I don't like this. -The horse seemed scared. -I don't like it one little bit. -The horse was getting more and more nervous. Suddenly they heard something. -Huh? What was that? -Phillip asked retreating, bumping on Mr. Hopps.

-This can't be right! Where have you taken us Phillip? -Mr. Hopps was upset.

-NOW IT'S MY FAULT! I DIDN'T WANT TO COME THIS WAY! - Phillip kept going back, looking around for any threat.

-We better… turn around. -Stu said in fear, when he heard a wolf's howl. They kept going backwards until they bumped on a tree, making some wild bats to get out from it and attack them. -Oh… OH! LOOK OUT! - They ran away from the bats. -Wow! -Stu was scared. -Oh boy! - They stopped right at the edge of a cliff. -Back off! Back off! Back off! -Stu was screaming while Phillip tried to back up and not fall. -Good boy, good boy. -Stu said to Phillip when they finally stepped aside from the edge. -Steady, steady. -Stu comforted the scared horse. -Steady, no, Steady. -Phillip was too scared, it was worst when they heard another wolf's howl. -No Phillip, NO!- Stu fell to the ground, letting fall his torch, burning the ground around them, Phillip, panicking just ran away, not looking back, some wolves pursuing him.

Stu was alone. -Phillip? -He called for his assistant. He stood up and looked around, then he heard a growl.

-Grrr… Well, well, well, what do we have here? -A wolf said.

-It seems like a bunny, boss. Maybe he has some money to spare. - Another wolf said smiling.

Stu gasped at the wolves and started to run.

-Yeah well, get him boys. -The leader said and the three wolves started to pursue Mr. Hopps.

Stu ran as fast as he could, tripping and falling, until he found a big gate, he looked back.

-HE'S THERE! -the wolves gang leader screamed when he spotted Mr. Hopps.

Stu went to the gate and screamed for help.

-HELP! IS IT SOMEONE THERE? -Stu held and shook the gate bars. -HELP! -fortunately, the gate opened letting him get in, he shut it with a kick just before a wolf jumped on him, he thought he was safe but the wolves reached one of his paws with their claws and tried to pull him, he released himself and stood up, leaving his hat behind. After he recovered he looked at where he was and saw a marvelous castle, marvelous, but dark and scary, he gasped at the sight, right then, it started to rain. Stu didn't have many options, so he went to the main gate and knocked, the door opened itself and he got in.

-Oooohhh! -Stu was marveled by the castle's luxury, he shut the door behind him. -Hello. -He called for someone, anyone. -Helloooo… -

"The poor fella must have lost his way at the woods" "Keep quiet, maybe he'll go away" Stu heard someone, but he couldn't see anyone in the room.

-Is someone there? -Stu asked looking around. There, on a table, were a pendulum clock and a candelabra, the clock said "Not a word and I mean not ONE word". -I… I don't mean to intrude but I've lost my partner and I need a place to stay for the night. -

-Oh Cogsworth, have a heart. -The candelabra said to the clock, who seemed more worried about being caught than about helping the poor bunny.

-Shhhh. -The clock said while trying to cover the candelabra's mouth, the candelabra, who, annoyed, just put a candle below his companion's hand and burned it.

-Ah ah! Aaaahh! -The clock moved his hand away from the candelabra's mouth in pain.

-Of course monsieur, you're welcome here. -The candelabra said happily, welcoming the old bunny.

-Who said that? -Stu said while taking a candelabra from a nearby table and looking around.

-Over here. -The candelabra answered trying to grab Stu's attention.

-Where? -Stu again turned around, not finding anyone there. The candelabra patted Stu's head a couple of times and Stu finally looked straight at the candelabra's eyes.

-Hello. -The candelabra greeted Mr. Hopps. Stu gasped and let it fall to the floor.

-Incredible. -Stu said in disbelieve.

-Now… Now You've done it Lumiere, splendid, just peachy! AAAAAHHH! -Cogsworth scolded his friend as Mr. Hopps picked him up.

-How is this accomplished? -Stu asked while inspecting Cogsworth.

-Put me down! At once! -Cogsworth demanded, then he started to laugh when Stu tickled him on his feet. -Stop it! Hihihi. Stop it I said. -It seemed that Stu was torturing the clock, which made Lumiere laugh. Stu kept inspecting the pendulum clock, trying to figure out how the heck it worked, but when Stu opened the pendulum's door and touched it. -Sir! Close that at once! -Cogsworth slammed the door, bruising one of Stu's fingers. -Do you mind? -

-I… I beg your pardon. It's… It's just that I've never seen du… sniff… gahh… ah… Aaachu! - Stu sneezed over Cogsworth, he used his clock hands to clean his face.

-Oh you're soaked to the bone monsieur, come, warm yourself by the fire. -Lumiere said leading Mr. Hopps to a warmer room.

-Thank you. -Stu said following the candelabra.

-No, no, no, no but the master would be right in here. -Cogsworth protested, upstairs, a dark figure was watching and following them.

-I demand you stop right there. -Cogsworth pulled Stu's clothes, trying to stop him, he failed and fell down the stairs, he got up and gasped. -Oh no, no. Not the master's chair. -He looked how this strange bunny sat on the comfiest chair.

-Take it easy Cogsworth. -A puffy footstool passed by Cogsworth making him spin.

-I'm not seeing this. I'm not seeing this. -Cogsworth covered his eyes.

-Weeell, hello there boy. -Stu greeted the footstool.

-Hi! How are you doing sir? -The stool greeted back. -Please allow me. -The stool went to Stu's feet and got below them, a coat rack put a blanket over the old bunny.

-Ehm! What a service! -Stu said happily.

-All right! This has gone far enough! I'm in charge here… -Cogsworth was mad but a tea trolley with a teapot and a few cups passed him over

-How would you like a nice pot of tea sir? It would warm you up I no time! -The teapot said and served some tea in a cup.

-No… No tea, no tea! -Cogsworth claimed while getting up.

Stu took the teacup and started to drink it, right after he started, the cup giggled.

-Hahaha, his moustache tickles momma. - Stu stopped and took the cup on his paw.

\- Tsk… tch… Ow! Hihi, hello. -Stu greeted the little cup.

The door to the room opened suddenly, letting the outside cold air get in, the fire was extinguished in an instant and all the furniture and items in the room began to tremble, not due to the cold, but in fear. The little cup ran behind the teapot saying. -Uh oh! -

Stu felt a lot of fear out of the blue, he could feel someone approaching him. -Oh oooohhh. -He trembled.

-Is a stranger here? -A dark and strong voice said in rage.

-Master, allow me to explain, the gentleman was lost in the woods, he was cold and wet so…- Lumiere tried to explain but his master roared to him fiercely, shutting him up, and turning off his candles in the process.

-M… Master, I'd like to take this moment to say… I was against this from the start, it was all his fault. I tried to stop it but he would listen to me? No no n… -Cogsworth tried to cover hmself with a rug, but the master roared again, even louder than the first time, so he got below the rug in fear.

Stu was really scared, he looked around to find a hideous monster staring at him. Really sharp fangs, dark brown fur and tipped horns, Stu had never seen a predator like this one before.

-Who are you?! What are you doing here?! -The monster asked the panicking bunny.

\- I… I… I was lost in the woods and… and…- Stu tried to explain while backing up

-You're not welcome here! -The monster was walking to him, threateningly.

-I… I… I'm sorry. -Stu apologized. He just couldn't take his eyes off the creature.

-What are you staring at? -the beast asked angrily while getting on his back paws, he was almost as tall as Phillip.

-N… nothing. -Stu stuttered in fear.

-So… You've come to stare at the beast! Have you? -The beast asked and Stu tried to run away, but the monster was faster than him and got in front of him again.

-Please! I mean no harm. I just needed a place to stay. -Stu couldn't control his fear.

-I'll give you a place to stay. -The monster said grabbing the poor bunny by his ears and dragging him out of the room, no one tried to help the poor bunny.

-No… No… Please NO! -Stu begged.


	3. Changing places

Gideon and Duke were hiding behind some bushes in front of Judy's house.

\- Oh hohoho. Judy is gonna get the surprise of her life huh Gideon? - duke said smiling at "his friend".

-Yep! This is her lucky day. - Gideon said smiling, he was wearing a nice suit, he let go of the branch he was holding and it hit Duke straight on the face. Gideon went to where a party was being organized. -Hmm. Like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first I have to go in and… propose to the girl hahaha. -He said winking at the last part, everyone laughed with him, well, almost everyone, the same three vixens from before were crying their eyes out, even the priest, who was a sloth was laughing. -You Duke. -Gideon continued pointing at his sidekick. -Now when Judy and I come out that door… -

-Oh I know, I know, I strike up the band. -Duke interrupted Gideon and directed the band with the wedding march music. Gideon smashed a tuba over Duke's head.

-Not yet! -Gideon said angrily.

-Sorry. -Duke apologized through the tube.

Judy was reading her book peacefully on a chair when someone knocked at the door, she left her book on a nearby table, not losing the page she was reading and went to open the door, she used one of her father's inventions to look who was knocking, unpleasantly, she found Gideon at the door, she made a disgusted face and opened the door, letting Gideon get in.

-Gideon…what a pleasant surprise. -Judy made her best to be polite.

-Isn't it though. I'm just full of surprises. You know Judy there's no girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day… -Gideon took a moment to look at himself in a mirror on the table he was leaning on and cleaned his teeth with his tongue. -This is the day your dreams come true. -Gideon was walking to Judy, Judy was backing off.

-What do you know about my dreams Gideon? -Judy asked him.

-Plenty! -Gideon said arrogantly. -Here, picture this. -He sat on the same chair Judy was before and put his mud covered feet over Judy's book, that didn't like her, but Gideon went on with his monologue. -A rustic county lounge, my latest kill roasting on the fire. -He took off his boots. -My little wife massaging my feet… -Judy face revealed that she didn't like that idea, especially for the very hard and unpleasant stench that emanated from said feet, Judy even covered her nose, but Gideon didn't notice because he was still talking. -…And the little ones playing on the floor with the neighbors' kids, we'll have 60 or 70. -Gideon said smirking at Judy, she smiled back.

\- Neighbors? -she asked sheepishly.

-No Judy! Strapping kits like me! -Gideon got up and Judy took the chance to retrieve her book.

-Imagine that. -Judy cleaned her book walking away from Gideon, but he followed her.

-And do you know who that little wife will be? -he asked her smiling.

-Let me think. -Judy answered with her eyes wide open, not looking at him, she already knew what he wanted.

-You Judy. -he tried to corner her but she avoided him.

-Gideon! I'm… -Judy was backing off and she leaned at the door, Gideon went for her. -…Speechless. I really don't know what to say.

Gideon cornered her. -Say you'll marry me. -

-I'm very sorry Gideon but… but… -Judy took the door knob and started to open the door while Gideon was trying to kiss her. -…I just don't deserve you. -Judy opened the door and held herself by it and Gideon fell straight to the mud, face first.

-Woah! -Gideon claimed, the band started to play the wedding march, Duke was directing it.

Judy threw out Gideon's boots and closed the door. Duke saw Gideon on the mud and stopped the band.

Gideon lifted his head, a young piggy who was playing in the mud was lifted on Gideon's head. -Hey! - The piggy claimed. -Whoa! -The piggy claimed again when Gideon left him slide on his back, back to the mud.

-Huhu… So, how did it go? -Duke asked him and Gideon grabbed him by his collar.

-I'll have Judy for my wife, make no mistake about that! -Gideon said in a threatening way and dropped Duke on the mud.

-Hmh… Touchy! -Duke claimed as he was offended and the piggy agreed with him. Gideon left very angry, cleaning the mud from his face.

\- Is he gone? -Judy asked popping her head through the door, looking around, then she took a bucket. -Can you imagine? -She talked to the chickens, as if they could understand her. -He asked me to marry him! Me! The wife of that boorish brainless… -Judy went to the henhouse.

 _Madame Gideon!_

 _Can't you just see it?_

 _Madame Gideon_

 _His little wife_

 _No sir! Not me!_

 _I guarantee it_

 _I want much more than this provincial life_ -Judy ran through the field.

 _I want adventure in the great wild somewhere_

 _I want it more than I can tell_ -She let herself drop on the ground and took a dandelion.

 _And for once it might be grand_

 _To have someone understand_

 _I want so much more than they've got planned._

\- JUUDDYY! JUUUDDDYYY! -Phillip was running to her screaming.

-Phillip? -Judy asked already worried and went to him.

-Judy! I'm… I'm sorry! Your father… he… he's… -Phillip tried to explain but he was out of breath and still scared.

-Phillip what happened? Where's my father? Take me to him! NOW! -Judy ordered him, not waiting for the horse to reply when she started to walk the way Phillip came from.

-WAAAHHH! I don't want to go back there! -Phillip whined, but he followed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phillip was leading Judy through the dark forest again, he was still very nervous, but he managed to get at the gate grid.

-What is this place? -Judy asked looking around. Phillip just neigh and backed away. -Phillip please! Steady! Steady. -Judy calmed him and looked inside the gate, she found her father's hat, got in and took it in her paws. -Huh! Papa! -She decided to go in the castle.

-Judy! What are you doing? Don't go in there! -Phillip tried to stop her.

-I have to find my dad Phillip! -Judy turned to him. -Please, stay here. -Judy turned again to the castle and went on.

-Sure! Right! I'll stay here! Outside! In the cold and darkness! Alone! -Phillip whined again in fear, but Judy wasn't listening to him.

Inside the castle, Cogsworth was scolding Lumiere, walking around him, Lumiere kept silent, with his arms crossed.

-Oh! Keep quiet! Good way! Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit him in the master's chair, pet the pooch! -Cogsworth said with irony.

\- I was trying to be hospitable. -Lumiere defended himself.

Judy got in the castle. -Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?! Papa? -She went upstairs. -Papa? Are you here? -Neither Cogsworth nor Lumiere heard her.

In the kitchen, the little cup went jumping to the teapot.

-Momma! There's a girl in the castle. A bunny girl! -He said happily.

-Now Chip! I'll not have you making up such wild stories! -The teapot scolded him.

-Really momma! I saw her! -

-Not another word, into the tub. -The teapot picked the cup and threw it in a tub.

-But! -The cup tried to protest but it was too late, he was already in the tub.

-A GIRL! I SAW A BUNNY GIRL IN THE CASTLE! -A duster said with French accent, passing beside them.

-See. I told ya! -The cup said from the tub.

Meanwhile, Cogsworth was still scolding Lumiere, at this point, Lumiere wasn't listening, he just mimicked Cogsworth.

-Irresponsible, devil may care, waxy ears, snack job…- Cogsworth was suddenly interrupted.

-Papa? -It was Judy that was still looking for her father.

-Did you see that? -Lumiere asked his partner and they followed her to look at her more clearly. -Huh! It's a girl! -

-I know it's a girl! -Cogsworth said mocked.

-Don't you see? She's the one! The girl we have been waiting for! She has come to break the spell! -Lumiere said happily and followed Judy.

-Wait a minute! Wait a minute! -Cogsworth was behind Lumiere.

Judy was still looking for her father. -Papa? -

Cogsworth and Lumiere were behind her and got into a room, being noisy enough for Judy to hear them and turn back. -Papa? -She asked again and went to the open door. she got in and saw a dim light going upstairs. and she followed it. -Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father I… -Cogsworth stayed at the door, looking at the bunny girl.

Judy went upstairs but when she got at the top she didn't find anyone, there was just a candelabra at the wall. -That's funny, I'm sure there was someone… Is anyone here? - She asked again.

-Judy! -Her father called her from a jail.

-Papa! - Judy went to him and took a torch from a wall.

-H…How did you find me? -Stu was happy to see her, but he was very cold and coughing. Judy held his paw.

-Oh! Your paws are like ice. I have to get you out of there. -

-Judy! I want to you leave this place! -

-Who's done this to you? -

-No time to explain! You must go! NOW! -

-I WON'T LEAVE YOU! -

Just at that moment a claw pulled Judy away from her father, making her drop the torch. -What are you doing here? -A creature asked her.

-WHOA! -Judy claimed in surprise.

-RUN JUDY! -Stu yelled in fear.

-Who's there? Who are you? -Judy asked, looking around, but there wasn't enough light in the room to see anyone.

-The master of this castle. -Someone answered her from the darkness and snarled.

-I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see his sick? - Judy begged to the castle's master.

-Then he shouldn't have trespassed here! -The master said angrily.

-But he could die! Please! I…I'll do anything. -

-There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner. -

-Oh there must be some way I ca… Wait! -Judy said and the master turned to look at her. Judy stood in the light and the Master could see her well. -Take me instead. -Judy said with all the courage she had.

-You… -The master snarled, but he realized something. -You would… take his place? -he asked her calmly.

-NO JUDY! NO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! -Stu yelled from his jail.

-If I did…Would you let him go? -Judy asked to the master.

-Yes… -The master answered her. -But… you must promise to stay here forever. -

Judy thought about it. -Come into the light. -She requested to the master and he did it, Judy gasped and backed up at the sight. It was such a horrible creature; she had never seen something like that before, sharp claws and fangs, dark brown fur, tipped horns, big nose, a predator as never seen.

-NO JUDY! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! -Stu tried to stop her, but Judy was so determined to save her father's life that she got in the light again, in front of the beast and said with her eyes closed.

-You have my word! -

-Done! -The beast said patting her shoulder, Judy fell to the floor covering her face with her paws, while the beast went to Stu's jail and opened it. Stu went running to her.

-No Judy! Listen to me! I'm old! I've lived my life… -He said hugging her, but the beast went to them and pulled Stu by the ears again and dragged him out.

-Wait! - Judy pleaded.

-Judy! -Stu called her.

-Wait! -Judy pleaded again, but it was no use.

The beast went outside, dragging the old bunny by the ears.

-NO! PLEASE! -Stu was begging.

-Spare my cart! -The beast said throwing the bunny in an old cart without wheels. -She's no longer your concern! Take him to the village! -the beast ordered and the cart started to move by itself, like a spider, and took the poor bunny out of the beast's domain, meanwhile, the old bunny was still begging.

-Let me out! Please let me out! Let me out! Please! Please! -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judy just looked from a window, how the cart carried her father away and she cried.

The beast was going back to her when Lumiere called him.

-Master. -

-WHAT? - The beast asked angrily, looking at him

-Hum… Since… the bunny girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that to you mind want to offer her a more comfortable room. -Lumiere said with some fear, and the beast roared at him again. -Then again! Maybe not! -

The beast went to Judy and saw her crying on the floor. -You didn't even let me say good bye! -Judy protested while sobbing. -I'll never see him again! Let I even say good bye. -She cried freely, which made the beast feel bad for her, he scratched his ear.

-I'll show you to your room. -he said calmly.

-My room? But I thought… -Judy was confused.

-You wanna…You wanna stay in the tower? -The beast asked mocked.

-No. -Judy answered quietly.

-Then follow me. -The beast said leading the way and Judy followed him.

While they were walking on an aisle, Judy looked around the place, it wasn't very pleasant, the decoration was dark, scary, like if the monsters around were alive, that scared Judy and she ran to be closer to the beast, rather the light, but as the beast was the one carrying the light, she went to him.

The beast looked back at her and saw her crying, and again, he felt bad for her.

-Say something to her. -Lumiere whispered to the beast, pushing him.

-Eh?... Uh!... I… eee… hope you like it here! -The beast started and looked at Lumiere, who just gestured him to go on. -The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like, except the west wing. -

-What's in the west… -Judy tried to ask but the beast interrupted her angrily.

-IT'S FORBIDDEN! -he growled and she backed off.

He took her to a beautiful and comfortable room.

-Now if you need anything, my servants will attend you. -The beast said and let her go in the room.

-Dinner! Invite her to dinner! -Lumiere whispered to his master.

-YOU WILL… JOIN ME FOR DINNER! THAT'S NOT A REQUEST! - The beast ordered her and closed the door shut, Judy just ran to the bed and cried her eyes out.

Outside, was a very bad snow storm, indicating that the winter has arrived.


	4. No one like Gideon

Gideon was at the tavern, sitting in a comfy chair, all sad, angry and grumpy.

-Who does she think she is?! That bunny has tangled with the wrong fox! No one says no to Gideon. - He said angrily.

-Ha! Darn right. -Duke said carrying a couple of beers, one for him and one for Gideon, who kept going with his tantrum.

-Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear. - Gideon took both his jar and Duke's and threw them to the fire.

-More beer? -

-What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced! - Gideon was avoiding Duke.

-Who, You?! Never! Gideon you've got to pull yourself together. -

 _Gosh it disturbs me to see you Gideon_

 _looking so down in the dumps_ -Gideon punched him straight on the face and duke flew to a table where some predators were drinking.

 _Every guy here'd love to be you Gideon_

 _even when taking your lumps._ -Everyone on the table cheered at that.

 _There's no man in town as admired as you_

 _you're everyone's favorite guy._ -Duke was trying his best to cheer up his "friend".

 _Everyone's awed and inspired by you_

 _And it's not_

 _very hard_

 _to see why._ -Duke turned Gideon's chair to look at the others and the three vixens from before went to him and got on their knees, sighing for the fox.

 _No one's slick as Gideon_

 _No one's quick as Gideon_

 _No one's neck's as incredible thick as Gideon's_

 _For there's no man in town half as manly._ -Duke "borrowed" a belt from a nearby dog, who was flirting with a cute kitty, the dog's pants fell, showing his underpants; Duke went to Gideon and moor the belt on Gideon's neck, Gideon just broke the belt with his neck.

 _Perfect a pure paragon!_

 _You can ask any_

 _Tom, Dick or Stanley_

 _And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on._ -Duke stepped on their heads and they pulled him and bobbed him.

 _No one's been like Gideon_

 _A king pin like Gideon_

 _No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gideon._ -Duke stroked Gideon's chin with a finger

 _As a specimen yes, I'm intimidating!_

 _My what a guy, that Gideon!_

 _Give five "hurrahs!"_

 _Give twelve "hip-hips!"_

 _Gideon is the best and the rest is all drips._ -Duke threw his beer on Gideon's face unintentionally, but that was enough for Gideon to punch him again, and then he jumped to the table where Duke fell, and just like that, Gideon started a fight with everyone there.

 _No one fights like Gideon_

 _Douses lights like Gideon_

 _In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gideon!_ -Gideon bitted a guy for real.

 _For there's no one as burly and brawny._ -Gideon lifted the bench where the three vixens where sitting, effortlessly.

 _As you see I've got biceps to spare_

 _Not a bit of him is scraggly or scrawny_

 _That's right!_ -Gideon left the bench fall over Duke.

 _And every last inch of me is covered with hair_

 _No one hits like Gideon_

 _matches wits like Gideon_

 _In a spitting match nobody spits like Gideon_

 _I'm especially good at expectorating!_ -Gideon bitted a belt and spitted the belt piece.

 _Ptoooie!_

 _Ten points for Gideon!_

 _When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs._ -Gideon juggled some eggs and threw them to the air, all the eggs fell on his mouth and he ate them. Duke tried to do the same thing, but he just got the eggs smashed all over his face.

 _Every morning to help me get large_

 _And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs_

 _So I'm roughly the size of a barge!_

 _No one shoots like Gideon._ -Gideon shot three times to a beer barrel, and some guys served from it.

 _Makes those beauts like Gideon_

 _Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gideon._ -Gideon went to his chair and threw himself at it.

 _I use antlers in all of my decorating!_ -Gideon showed off all his trophies, heads of all kind of reptiles and birds.

 _Ah! What a guy!_

 _GIIIIDDDEOOOOONNNN!_ -Some guys lifted Gideon on his chair, walked a few steps and threw it, falling over Duke.

Everyone was cheering and celebrating when…

-HELP! Someone help me! - Stu Hopps burst into the tavern all frantic.

-Stu? -The bartender called him.

-Please! PLEASE! I need your help! -Stu was desperate, asking everyone, anyone for help. -He's got her…! He's got her in a dungeon! -

\- Who? -The sheep who was being held by the collar by Stu asked.

\- Judy! We must go! Not a minute to lose! -

-Wow! Slow down Stu! -Gideon said trying to calm him. -Who's got Judy locked in a dungeon? -

-A BEAST! A HORRIBLE MONSTROUS BEAST! -Stu explained and everyone burst in laughter.

-Is it a big beast? -A bull asked Stu, making fun of him.

-Huge. -

-With a long ugly snout? -A pig followed.

-Hideously ugly! -

-And sharp cruel fangs? -A wolf asked smiling.

-Yes, YES! Will you help me? - Stu asked and the pig pushed him to Gideon's feet.

-All right old man. We'll help you out. -Gideon said.

-You will? -Stu was grateful while the others were lifting him. -Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! -They threw Stu out of the tavern to the snow.

-Crazy old Stu -The mammals were going back to drinking and partying.

-Hehe, He's always good for a laugh. -

Gideon realized something.

-Crazy old Stu? Hmm… Crazy old Stu! Hmm… -

 _Duke I'm afraid I've been thinking_

 _A dangerous pastime…_ -Duke was still below Gideon's chair.

 _I know_ -Gideon pulled Duke from below the chair.

 _But that wacky old coot is Judy's father_

 _And his sanity is a little or so_

 _Now the wheels of my head have been turning_

 _Since I looked at that looney old man_

 _See I promised myself I'd be marry to Judy_

 _And right now I've made all in a plaaaaaan!_

Gideon pulled Duke and started to whisper his plan on his ear. -If I try to get out of there…. whisper… whisper…-

-Yes. - Duke answered, all the others tried to eavesdrop.

-And we got all of … whisper… whisper…-

-No! would she? - Duke asked him.

-Yes. -Gideon answered.

-Now I get it! - Duke said, and then both of them said -Let's go! -and started to dance together.

 _No one looks like Gideon_

 _Takes cheap shots like Gideon_

 _Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gideon_

 _So his marriage presumes with his celebrating._

 _Ah! What a guy!_

 _GIIIIDDDEEOOOONNNN._

Outside the tavern, in the middle of the freezing cold, Stu was still looking for someone's help.

-Will no one help me? -He asked to the air.


	5. prisoner or guest?

Judy was still crying disconsolately on the bed when someone knocked at the door. Knock… Knock… Knock…

-Who is it? -Judy asked still crying.

-Mrs. Potts dear. -Judy went to the door and opened it, she was expecting someone at her eye, but she gasped when a teapot came in the room, a little cup behind it. -I thought you might like a spot of tea. -

Judy backed off. -You are… You're a… - She hit a wardrobe and it "woke up".

-Uh! Haha… Careful! -The wardrobe told Judy.

-This is impossible! -Judy fell on the bed, trying to understand what was going on, the wardrobe leaned on the bed beside Judy, making her jump.

-I know it is. But here we are. -

-I told you she was pretty momma, didn't I? -Chip said.

-All right Chip. Now that'll do. -Mrs. Potts said while serving tea. -Slowly now! Don't spill. -She warned Chip.

-Thank you. -Judy took the cup.

-Wanna see me do a trick? - The cup said and then he made bubbles with the tea.

-Chip! -Mrs. Potts scolded him.

-Oops! Sorry. -Chip apologized.

-That was a very brave thing you did, my dear. -Mrs. Potts said to Judy.

-We all think so. -The wardrobe said.

-But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything. -Judy said sadly.

-Cheer up child. It'll turn all right in the end. You'll see. -Mrs. Potts tried to help Judy. -Oh! Listen to me, jabbering on while there's a supper to get on the table. Chip! -Mrs. Potts left the room.

-Bye! -Chip said to Judy.

-WAIT! -Judy stopped her.

-What is it my dear? -Mrs. Potts asked her.

-My friend Phillip! He's still out there! He must be freezing! Please, let him get in! -Judy begged.

-Oh my! Don't worry dear girl, we'll help him right away. -Mrs. Potts said leaving the room.

-Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Oh! Let's see what I got in my drawers! -The wardrobe opened its doors and a bunch of moths flew out of it. -Oh! How embarrassing! Hahahaha -The wardrobe closed its doors as fast as it could. She opened them again carefully and picked a cute pink dress for Judy. -Oh! Here we are! You'll look ravishing in this one.

-That's very kind of you but… I'm not going to dinner. -Judy rejected the dress.

-Ah! But you must. -

Gogsworth came into the room. -Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner, is served. -He curtsied and smiled at Judy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the dining room, the beast was pacing back and forward, grunting, waiting for his "guest".

-What's taking so long? I told her to come down. WHY ISN'T SHE HERE YET? -he asked to Mrs. Potts and Lumiere.

-Oh try to be patient sir. The girl has lost her father and her freedom, all in one day. -Mrs. Potts said calmly.

-Master, have you thought that perhaps this girl could be the one to break the spell? -Lumiere asked.

-OF COURSE I HAVE! I'm not a fool. -

-Good… So, you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and POOF! The spell is broken. We'll be mammals again by midnight. -Lumiere said enthusiastically.

-Oh is not that easy Lumiere, these things take time. -Mrs. Potts bursts his bubble.

-But the rose has already begun to wilt. -

-Uuhh It's no use. She's so beautiful and I'm… well LOOK AT ME! -The beast said angrily.

Lumiere and Mrs. Potts looked at him and then at each other, Lumiere didn't know what to say, so Mrs. Potts tried to say something useful.

-Oh you must help her to see past all that. -

-I don't know how. -

-Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. -Mrs. Potts became serious. - Straighten up! Try to act like a gentleman. -

-Hahaha yes! When she comes in, give her a dashing debonair smile. -Lumiere smiled at his master. -Come, come, show me the smile. -

The beast "smiled" showing up ALL his fangs, obviously, that didn't look dashing nor debonair, it just looked weird and scary.

-But don't frighten the poor girl. -Mrs. Potts continued.

-Impress her with your rapier wit

-But be gentle. -

-Shower her with compliments. -

-But be sincere. -

-And above all… -

-YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER! -Both Lumiere and Mrs. Potts warned him, the beast was annoyed, the door was opening.

-Here she is! -Lumiere said and the beast showed his "smile", but instead of Judy, Cogsworth was the one going in.

-Good evening. -He said smiling.

-Well, where is she? -The beast asked as nicely as he could, his smile replaced by a pout.

-Who? Oh! Hahaha…The girl, yes… the… girl… well, actually she's in the process of… circumstances being what they are…eh…oh…She's not coming. -Cogsworth was scared to death.

-WWWHHHHAAAATTT?! -The beast was so mad, he burst out of the dining room, running to Judy's room, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth behind him.

-Oh dear. Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty. -Cogsworth tried to stop him.

The beast got to Judy's room and knocked strongly at the door.

-I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN FOR DINNER!- The beast yelled.

-I'm not hungry! -Judy answered, not opening the door.

-You'll come out or… I'll, I'll break down the door! -

-Master, I could be wrong but that may not be best way to win the girl's affections. -Lumiere said.

-Please! Attempt to be a gentleman. -Cogsworth begged.

-But she's being so difficult. -

-Gently, gently. -Mrs. Potts said calmly.

The beast calmed. -Will you come down to dinner? -he asked calmly.

-No! -was the only answer that came through the door and the beast just pointed at it with a "can you believe her?" look.

-Ehem… ehem… eh… Suave, genteel… -Cogsworth whispered.

-It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner. -The beast said as calmly as he could, but he was clearly annoyed.

-Ehem… And we say "please". -Cogsworth whispered again.

-Please. -The beast repeated upset.

-No thank you! -Judy answered.

-YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER! -

-Yes I can. -

-Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE! -The beast was beyond mad. -If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all. -He ordered his servants and left, slamming the door behind him, it was so strong that some rubbish fell from the ceiling, hitting Lumiere on the head.

-Oh dear, that didn't go very well at all, did it? -Mrs. Potts said to her partners.

-Lumiere! Stand watch at the door, and inform me at once if there's the slightest change. -Cogsworth ordered him.

-You can count on me mon capitaine. -Lumiere obeyed the order and stayed as a guard at Judy's door.

-Well, we might as well go downstairs and start cleaning up. -Cogsworth left with Mrs. Potts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In his chambers, the beast was complaining.

-I ask nicely but she refuses, what…what… what does she want me to do? BEG?! -He took a mirror from a table, where she was keeping a bright rose, which was dying slowly. -Show me the girl! -he ordered and the mirror started to shine, suddenly, his reflection disappeared and showed what Judy was doing in her room, she was sitting on the bed, with her arms crossed, the wardrobe was trying to persuade her.

-But the master is really not so bad when you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance? -

-I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him! - Judy answered angrily.

-Hmm… I'm just fooling myself, she'll never see me as anything… but a monster. - The beast's anger was replaced by sadness while he put the mirror back on the table. The rose lost another petal. -It's hopeless. - he said defeated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judy's door opened slowly, she was coming out the room, as silently as she could, she left the room, Lumiere was "fooling around" with the duster behind a courtain.

-Oh no! - -Oh yes. - -Oh no! - -Oh yes, yes, yes. - **(A/N: And we watched this as kids? O.O Wow! Censure wasn't so strict back in the 90's XD)**.

-Hahaha… I've been burned by you before! -The duster said to Lumiere while he embraced her, they laughed, and then Lumiere noticed that Judy was out of the room, he gasped and left the duster fall.

-Zut alors! She has emerged! -Lumiere yelled in fear.

Judy was looking for the kitchen **(A/N: Didn't she say she wasn't hungry? ¬¬)**.

In the kitchen, Mrs. Potts was putting Chip on the bed, rather the cupboard.

-Come on Chip! Into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters. -Mrs. Potts said while putting Chip in the cupboard.

-Yawn! But I'm not sleepy. -

-Yes you are. -Mrs. Potts closed the cupboard door.

-No, I'm not. -Chip fell asleep.

-I worked and I slave all day long and for what! A culinary masterpiece gone to waste. -The stove said angry and sad.

-Oh stop your grousing, it's been a long night for all of us. -Mrs. Potts scolded him.

-Well if you ask me she was just being stubborn, after all he did say "please". -Cogsworth said angrily.

-But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper he'll never break the…- Mrs. Potts tried to explain but she was interrupted by Cogsworth, when he saw Judy getting into the kitchen.

-Splendid to see you out and about mademoiselle, I am Cogsworth head of the household. -Judy was amazed with this talking pendulum clock, she leaned to him and he was about to take her paw when Lumiere got in the way, taking Judy's paw and smiling at her, Cogsworth rolled his eyes and he introduced Lumiere, annoyed. -This is Lumiere. -

-Enchanté Chérie. -Lumiere greeted her and started to kiss her paw repeatedly, blocking Cogsworth.

-If there's… stop that… anything we… please… can do to make your stay more comfortable. OW!- Cogsworth told Judy, and at the same time he was trying to push Lumiere aside, when he succeeded, Lumiere just burned his hand, again.

-I am a little hungry. -Judy said sheepishly.

-You are? Hear that? She's hungry! -Mrs Potts talked to the crockery. -Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china. -

-Remember what the master said. -Cogsworth hissed.

-Oh pish tosh! I'm not about to let the poor child go hungry. -Mrs. Potts said stubbornly.

-All right fine! A glass of water, a crust of bread and then… -

-Cogsworth! I am surprised at you! She's not a prisoner, she's our guest, we must make her feel welcome here. Right this way mademoiselle. -Lumiere interrupted Cogsworth and lead Judy to the dining room.

\- And I'm still worried about Phillip. -Judy said following Lumiere.

-Oh! You mean your horse friend? Don't worry anymore child, we got him in a warm room a little while ago. -Mrs. Potts said smiling. -I must say that for a horse, he scares easily, it took us a while to calm him enough to make him listen to us and get into the castle Hihi. -

-Yep! That's Phillip. Sorry if he bothered you. -

\- Oh, don't worry my dear, I think we bothered him more than he to us. -

-Speak for yourself Potts! -Cogsworth said angrily. -That darn horse kicked me on the face. - That made everyone laugh.

\- I apologize on Phillip's behalf Mr. Cogsworth. -Judy said smiling.

-It's ok dear, he already apologized. Well keep it down, if the master finds out about this it will be our necks… -Cogsworth warned Lumiere.

-Of course, of course, but what is dinner without a little… music? -Lumiere said cockily slamming the kitchen's door on Cogsworth face and send him flying to a bowl with some kind of soup in it.

-MUSIC? -Cogsworth asked while flying.

Lumiere got on the dining table with Judy leaning on it.

 _Ma chere mademoiselle_

 _It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight_

 _And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull a chair._ -A fancy chair came out of nowhere and Judy sat on it.

 _As the dining room proudly presents… Your dinner._ -A complete set of crockery got in the table.

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin round your neck, Cherie._ -The chair tried to tie a napking around Judy's neck but she stopped it, that seemed to bother the chair.

 _And we provide the rest_

 _Soup du jours_

 _Hot hors d'oeuvres_

 _Why we only live to serve_

 _Try the gray stuff, it's delicious_ -Lumiere offered her a tray with some appetizers and Judy took a little taste of one of them

 _Don't believe me?_

 _Ask the dishes!_

 _They can sing, they can dance_

 _After all, miss,_

 _This is France_

 _And the dinner here is never second best_ -The dishes actually came dancing and the cutlery made an Eiffel Tower.

 _Go on, unfold your menu_

 _Take a glance and then_ -Lumiere gave her a menu

 _You'll be our guest_

 _Oui, our guest_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Beef ragout, Cheese soufflé_ Different dishes marched in front of Judy, and she just tasted all of them.

 _Pie and pudding "en flambe"_ -Cogsworth emerged from the pudding stunned and Lumiere went to him and "burned" the pudding, and Cogsworth with it, he just passed out.

 _We'll prepare and serve with flair_

 _A culinary cabaret._

 _You're alone_

 _And you're scared_

 _But the banquet's all prepared._ -Spoons jumped on a punch bowl and danced

 _No one's gloomy or complaining_

 _While the flatware's entertaining_

 _We tell jokes_

 _I do tricks_

 _With my fellow candlesticks_ -Lumiere was juggling with his candles.

 _And it's all in perfect taste_

 _That you can bet_ -Beer jars sang and they started to do tricks, Judy was marveled with all this.

 _Come on and lift your glass_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be our guest_

 _If you're stressed its fine_

 _Dining we suggest_

 _Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest_ -Cogsworth had finally come to his senses and cleaned himself, he then tried to stop all the singing and dancing, he was worried that the master could hear them.

 _Life is so unnerving_

 _For a servant who's not serving_ -The focus turned to Cogsworth and Lumiere, but Cogsworth wanted to get out and Lumiere just dragged him back. Cogsworth saw Lumiere's candles and blew them off before he gets burned again, then he just smiled widely

 _He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

 _Ah, those good old days when we were useful…-_ "Snow" started to fall on them but when Cogsworth checked on it he noticed that it was salt and made an "are you kidding me?" face

 _Suddenly those good old days are gone_

 _Ten years we've been rusting_

 _Needing so much more than dusting_

 _Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills_ -Cogsworth tried to get away from Lumiere's grip and when he did it, he flew and fell on a jelly.

 _Most days we just lay around the castle_

 _Flabby, fat and lazy_

 _You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_ -Cogsworth tried to get out of the jelly but he couldn't, so Lumiere helped him, jumping on a spoon, sending Cogsworth to fly again.

In the kitchen, Mrs. Potts was singing while the dishes were washing themselves.

 _It's a guest, it's a guest_

 _Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed_

 _Wine's been poured and thank the lord_

 _I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

 _With dessert she'll want tea_

 _And my dear that's fine with me_

 _While the cups do their soft shoeing_

 _I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_

 _I'll get warm, piping hot_

 _Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?_ -Mrs. Potts got in the stove and saw a black spot on her

 _Clean it up! We want the company impressed_

 _We've got a lot to do_

 _Is it a lump or two?_ -She asked Judy once she got to her in the teacart. Judy took the cup of tea while flowerpots danced on the table.

 _She's our guest, she's our guest, she's our guest_

 _Be our guest, be our guest_

 _Our command is your request_ -Cogsworth was still trying to stop it all, but it was useless.

 _It's ten years since we had anybody here_

 _And we're obsessed_

 _With your meal, with your ease_

 _Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

 _While the candlelight's still glowing_

 _Let us help you_

 _We'll keep going_

 _Course by course_

 _One by one_

 _Till you shout_

" _Enough, I'm done!"_

 _Then we'll sing you off to sleep_

 _As you digest_

 _Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

 _But for now, let's eat up_ -Everything turned out to a marvelous show.

 _Be our guest, Be our guest_

 _Please, be our guest_ -At this point, even Cogsworth had joined the party.

-Bravo! That was wonderful. -Judy congratulated them for the show.

-Thank you. Thank you mademoiselle. -Cogsworth thanked her. -good show wasn't it? Everyone-he asked to a napkin and it nodded at him, he then yawned. -My god, just look at the time, now it's off to bed, off to bed. -

-Oh! I couldn't possibly go to bed now, it's my first time in an enchanted castle. -Judy said excitedly.

-Enchanted hahaha, who said anything about the castle being enchanted? Hahaha…-Cogsworth said smiling but with fear, while Lumiere joined them and a fork just passed by them. -It's you! Wasn't it? -Cogsworth attacked Lumiere and they started to fight.

-I figured it out for myself. -Judy said happily making Cogsworth and Lumiere stop fighting. -I'd like to look around, if that's all right. -

-Oh! Would you like a tour? -Lumere asked her.

-Ah! Wait a second, wait a second, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. -Cogsworth said stopping Lumiere and then he whispered to him. -We can't gotta go, pocking around in certain places if you know what I mean. -

-Perhaps you'd like to take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle. -Judy just encouraged Cogsworth arrogance and convinced him.

-Oh well! Actually… yes I do. -Cogsworth smiled at her


	6. Curiosity

Cogsworth and Lumiere were guiding Judy in a tour around the castle, Cogsworth was explaining Judy about everything in the castle while Judy followed them closely, paying attention at everything Cogsworth said.

\- As you can see, the pseudo-façade was stripped away to reveal the minimalist Rococo design, note the unusually inverted vaulted at the ceilings. - Judy looked around while the armors located at the hallway sides were looking at her. -This is yet another example of the late neoclassic Baroque period and as I always say, if it's not Baroque, don't fix it jajaja. Where was I? -Cogsworth looked back to find all the armors "checking" the beautiful bunny girl that was walking away. -AS YOU WERE! -Cogsworth scolded the armors and they "went back to work". -Now then, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses about the… uh? Mademoiselle? -Judy had left them behind she went to the stairs that lead to the West Wing, but she didn't know that, Cogsworth and Lumiere ran to her as fast as they could. Judy just took the first step to the stairs when both, Cogsworth and Lumiere crossed in front of her, blocking her way.

-What's up there? -Judy asked them.

-Where? There? Uh… nothing! Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing! Dusty, dull, very boring. -Cogsworth answered, nudging Lumiere to agree with him.

-Ah, so that's the west wing! -Judy said full of curiosity.

-Nice going. -Lumiere said to Cogsworth while he gasped for his mistake.

-I wonder what he's hiding up there. -

-Hehe… hiding? The master is hiding nothing. -Lumiere answered nervously.

-Then it wouldn't be forbidden. -Judy tried to pass them but they just got in front of her again

-Perhaps mademoiselle would like to see something…eh eh… else. -Cogsworth was trying to take Judy out of there. -We have exquisite tapestries dating all day back to… -

-Maybe later. -Again, Judy tried to pass them, and again they got in front of her.

-The… The gardens…or… or the… the library perhaps?

-you have a library? -Judy asked excitedly.

-Hahaha…Yes indeed. -Cogsworth answered.

-Scads of books. -Lumiere followed.

-Mountains of books. -Lumiere and Cogsworth started to walk to the library, and Judy followed them, for a little.

-Forrest of books. -

-Cascades. -

-Cloudbursts. -

-Swamps of books. -

-More books that you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime. Books of every subject ever studied. -Cogsworth and Lumiere kept going, but Judy didn´t followed them, her curiosity was too great, so she went upstairs, to the West Wing.

She walked down the aisle, looking around, some of the decorations weren't nice at all, she even found a broken mirror, she went to a big door, carefully, she looked around in case there was someone watching her and when she noticed there was no one, she opened the door and got in a very dirty room, dust everywhere, ripped curtains, broken furniture, she got in looking around, she stumbled upon a table, there was a bed, it was a mess, she looked around to find a ripped picture, she looked closer at it, and found it was a green eyed male mammal, perhaps a fox, due to the red fur, but the picture was so battered that Judy couldn´t be sure, then, a pinkish light got her attention and she turned to see what it was; she found a sparkly red rose, floating in middle air, under a glass cover, Judy curiosity got the best of her and she removed the glass to see the rose a little closer, she tried to touch it but then the beast appeared in front of her and she gasped. He got between her and the rose and covered the rose with the glass again, he then turned to Judy, very angry, Judy was already very scared.

-Why did you come here? -He asked her angrily.

-I'm… I'm sorry. -

-I warned you to never come here! -

-I didn't mean any harm. -Judy backed off, scared to death.

-DO YOU REALIZE WHAT COULD YOU HAVE DONE?! -The beast gave a blow to a furniture, breaking it in an instant.

-Please, stop. -

-GET OUT! -The beast growled.

-No! - Judy ran away while the beast destroyed everything around.

-GGEEEETTTT OOOOUUUUTTTT! -The beast roared again while Judy left the room, when she was out, the beast realized what HE had done and regretted it in an instant, he covered his face with his paw, in sorrow.

Judy just ran out of the west wing, took her coat and passed by Cogsworth and Lumiere.

-Where are you going? -Lumiere asked her.

-Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute! -Judy opened the main door to find a big snow storm.

-Oh no wait! Please! Please wait! -Cogsworth begged her. But Judy was already outside.

-HEY JUDY! WAIT FOR ME! -Phillip ran after her. -LET'S GET OUTTA HERE! -

Both Judy and Phillip ran through the snow storm, trying to get back home, Again Phillip was scared to death, they got lost.

-Well, well, well, what do we have here? -Judy heard someone and gasped.

-It's another rabbit boss. -The wolves gang appeared again.

-Hey! Isn't that the same horse from before? -

-The one who kicked you in the snout? -

-YES! That one. -

-Oh no, no, no dear sir, hehe. You must be confusing me with someone else. -Phillip was really scared.

-Nope, it's you! -

-Hey! Look at this! This bunny is female! -

-Really?! Hehehe… Perhaps we can have some fun young lady, and warm each other up in this freezing weather. - the gang's leader said mischievously.

-No, please no, don't hurt me. -Judy begged.

-Oh! We're not going to hurt you, cutie, as long as you do as we say and behave. Don't worry, we all need to get warmer, including you. -The gang's member said while approaching to her.

\- YOU JUST TRY IT AND I WILL… -Phillip got courage out of nowhere.

-YOU WILL WHAT SISSY? -The gang's leader yelled and Phillip backed off, making all the wolfs to laugh.

Phillip took Judy's paw. -I…am… going… to… RRRUUUUUNNNN! -Phillip bolted away from the wolves, dragging Judy with him, the wolves pursued them.

Phillip ran as fast as he could, carrying Judy on his back, the wolves were reaching them.

-Tell you what horse! Give us the bunny girl and we'll let you go unharmed. -

-NEVER! - was Philip's response.

-As you wish! -The wolf attacked them, but Judy and Phillip worked together to fight them, a wolf got smashed against a tree.

On their run, Judy and Phillip got to a frozen lake, breaking the ice and falling in the freezing cold water. -Oh my god! It's so cold! -Phillip yelled at the piercing coldness.

-Just keep going Phillip. -Judy begged him and he did his best to swim, trying to avoid the wolves, one of them fell to the water.

-Oh god! Guys…hey guys help. HELP ME! -That was the last thing they heard from their partner.

Phillip managed to get out of the water and started to run again, the rest of the wolves' gang still behind them, until they got in front of them and surrounded them.

-Were you going somewhere? -the gang's leader growled in anger, Phillip jumped, dropping Judy and getting his scarf tied to some branches.

-You should have listened to us horse. -A wolf yelled. -Now we're going to kill you and keep the bunny girl anyw…OOOWWW! - Phillip kicked him on the snout.

-SO IT WAS YOU! -The wolf yelled angrily when he recovered from the kick and attacked Phillip, but Judy got a large and thick branch and hit the wolf with it, before he could hurt Phillip.

\- OUCH! This is just not my day! -The wolf got up again.

The wolves surrounded them and Judy threw blow after blow with the branch, trying to keep them away.

-Girl, give me that! -The same wolf took the branch from Judy and threw it away. Judy gasped and the gang's leader threw himself at her knocking her at the floor.

-Who wants to go first boys? -he asked to his partners.

-I'm going first! I deserve it after so many blows. - The wolf said and threw himself at Judy, but right before he could get to her, someone grabbed him in the air and pulled him to face each other, it was the beast.

-STAY AWAY FROM HER! -He growled and threw the wolf away.

-NOT AGAIN! -The wolf yelled in the air.

The beast took a fighting stance in front of the wolves, protecting Judy from them.

-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT BOSS? -Another wolf asked his leader.

-I don't know what it is, but he's soon going to be A DEAD ANIMAL! Attack him, kill him! -they approached the beast and he threw himself at them, fighting them all at the same time. Judy witnessed how really strong the beast was, fighting the wolves by himself and when he threw the leader to a tree, leaving him unconscious, the rest of the gang ran away.

The beast turned to her. Are… huff… are you ok? -he asked her.

-Y… yes. -She answered.

-G…good. -he said just before passing out. Judy and Phillip didn't know what to do, they just stared at the beast.

-Ju…Judy, we have to go, now, this is our chance. -Phillip spoke and Judy walked to him but she stopped. -What's wrong? Let's go Judy, please. -

-We… we can't leave him here, he's going to freeze and die. -

-So what?! It's a hideous creature! Perhaps he shouldn't exist! -

-Don't be so mean Phillip, he saved us! Come on! Help me with him. -Judy went to the beast and tried to pick him up, she covered him with her coat.

-This is a bad idea, a really bad idea Judy. -Phillip walked to her.

-Oh shut up and help me! -

-Sigh… you're the boss, boss. -Phillip helped Judy to carry the beast back to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once back in the castle, Judy served warm water on a bowl, with Mrs. Potts help, they were at the fireplace, the beast was sitting on his chair, licking the wound he had on the right arm.

Judy took a cloth and dipped it in the hot water, then she squeezed it and approached to the beast.

-Here now. Don't do that. -Judy told him to stop licking the wound but he backed off angrily, making his servants to back off too. -Just hold still! -Judy tried to reach the beast's arm with the cloth but he was avoiding her until she got it, that made the beast roar in pain.

-RRROOOAAARRRR! THAT HURTS!-He yelled at her.

-If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much! -Judy replied angrily.

-Well If you hadn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened. -he said smiling mischievously.

-If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away. -Judy responded and for a moment, the beast didn't know what to say, but then he thought of something.

-Well you shouldn't have been in the west wing! -He smiled again.

-Well you should learn to control your temper! -Judy responded again, making the beast's smile go, he just leaned on the couch, pouting. -Now hold still, this might sting a little. -Judy took the cloth and put it on the beast's wound, making him cringe. -By the way, thank you for saving my life. -

-Your welcome. -The beast told her while she attended him.

-I'm… I'm Judy Hopps. -She introduced herself to him.

-Hmmm… Nicholas… Nicholas Wilde. -the beast introduced himself to her, and for the very first time, Judy met his green eyes, and he met her violet eyes.

-Nice… Nice to meet you Nick. -She said smiling at him.

-No… Nicholas… just… no diminutives… please. -The beast said seriously making Judy's smile go.

-Sigh… Ok… Nice to meet you Nicholas. -

-Nice to meet you Judy. -He said, a faint smile on his lips and she smiled back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Ok, as "some" people just didn't read the author's note in chapter one, I'm going to repeat it,**

 **1° I'm mixing a Disney classic with a new Disney classic, I am using the first classic plot with the main Zootopia characters. I know Stu Hopps despise foxes in Zootopia, but he got the Maurice character here, and Maurice doesn't despise Gaston that much, besides, it's just that Judy and Nick just "fits" and I'm not the only one, this website is full of fics where Judy and Nick are together, as a couple, even married and with offspring (hehe, I guess the fandom can overpass the species barriers).**

 **2° If you watch Zootopia a little closer, you find out that it's not the "peaceful animal world" that "some" people say, there's a lot of discrimination due to the characters' species (and the original plot for the movie was even worst). That's why the main character is fighting to make it a better place, and even she has her own prejudices, due to past personal experience.**

 **3° When you check out Zootopia even closer, you can see that there are a lot of different animals, yes, but all the animals in the movie are MAMMALS, there are no birds (like ducks and hens), or reptiles, or insects, or fishes, in fact, there's a scene in Thundratown where you can read "fish market" on a building, so I'm guessing that the mammals are the dominant creatures in this animal world (like humans are the dominant species) and all the other animals are kind of less evolved and can't communicate with the dominant creatures in the same way; besides, predators would still need to eat meat, it's not like they can change their diet so harshly, and that meat has to come from somewhere, and as all the mammal preys are out of consideration, the meat has to come from somewhere else, anywhere else.**

 **4° The songs are the songs, I'm not going to change ALL the words in them, because that would change the meaning of them, changing the characters' names it's enough.**

 **5° Sometimes, following the Beauty and the Beast script makes me have errors when I'm "re-writing it". So thanks for telling me about the "humans" mistake in chapter 5.**

 **6° Please, please, please… If you have something to say about the story, try to summarize it in ONE review, I got so excited for getting five reviews in one day, and SO disappointed to find out that all of them were from the same person, one after another, for each chapter. That was really depressing.**

 **Sorry for this, but a guest review can't be replied.**

 **7° Still waiting for a cover TnT. I thought I would have better luck this time. The picture will be all yours, I just want it as a cover, send me a PM if you have something, please.**


	7. getting along

Back in town, a big cart was parked in front of the tavern. Inside were Gideon and Duke, drinking beer and talking to an old hyena.

-I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but he said it would worth my while. -The hyena spoke and Gideon threw a bag of money to him. -Ah! I'm listening. -The hyena said taking a coin and rubbing it on his cheek.

Gideon explained his plan. -It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Judy, but she needs a little persuasion. -

-Haha, turned him down flat. -Duke said laughing and Gideon hit him on the head, making him get stuck in the beer jar he had, and continued with his explanation.

-Everyone knows her father is a lunatic. He was in here tonight, raving about a beast in a castle. -

-Stu is harmless. -The hyena said bored.

-The point is; Judy would do anything to keep him from being locked up. -

-Yeah! Even marry him. -Duke said amused and covered himself when Gideon threatened to hit him again.

-So you want me to throw her father into the asylum, unless she agrees to marry you. - The hyena said and Gideon and Duke nodded at him. -Oh! That is despicable, hehehe I love it! -The hyena agreed smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In his house, Stu was getting ready to leave and go to save Judy by himself.

-If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. Yes, is that everything? I don't care what it takes, I'll find that castle and somehow I… I'll get her out of there! -Stu said with determination and left the house just before Gideon and Duke forcibly entered the house.

-Judy! Stu! -Gideon called them.

-Oh well hehe. Guess it's not gonna work, after all. -Duke said and tried to leave but Gideon pulled him back.

-They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them. Duke don't move from that spot, until Judy and her father come home. -Gideon ordered pulling Duke and throwing him to the snow.

-B… But… -Duke tried to protest but Gideon had left. -Ah, nuts! -Duke hit a wall, making more snow to fall over him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days passed and now Judy was more comfortable in the castle; the beast, even if he looked angry all the time was controlling his temper a lot better. Judy was now walking by the garden, with Phillip beside her, the beast, Lumiere and Cogsworth were looking at them from a balcony.

-Judy! -Phillip spoke.

-What is it Phillip? -Judy asked him looking around.

-The monster is looking at us. -Phillip said with some fear.

-Calm down Phillip, he's not going to hurt us, and he's not a monster, his name is Nicholas. -

-Nicholas? Did you name him? -

-No, he told me himself, Nicholas Wilde. -

-Are you going to call him for his "name"? -

-Well I suppose to. Why? -

-No, you shouldn't call him by his name. -

-Why not? -

-Because if you start to call him by his name, you start get attached to him! -

-Is that so bad? -

-Judy! He's a monster! He could kill you! Eat you! Please Judy, we have to leave! We…-

-STOP! Please stop it Phillip. He won't do such things, I know it. -

-How do you know it? -

-I… I just… I just know it, ok? -

-But you're not 100% certainty Judy. What if he gets really, really angry, or worst, really, really hungry and…-

-SHUT UP Phillip! He won't do it; I just know he won't. Besides, I promised to stay here. -

-But…-

-If you want to leave you can do it Phillip, no one's holding you, but I feel better with you by my side. -

-Sigh… ok, ok. I'll stay with you, to… keep you safe, besides, your father would get very angry with me if I leave you alone here with "Nicholas" -Phillp said smiling at her and patting her on the back.

-Oh Phillip! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! -Judy hugged him and he hugged her back, but then, he realized that the beast was still looking at them and pouted.

-Sigh… I just hope you're right about him Judy. -Phillip thought.

Just at that moment, the footstool passed by them running. -Here I go! Here I go! -He jumped to the snow and played with it. -Hey Judy! Did you see me? -he asked her while running to her, she caught him laughing.

From the balcony, Nicholas was looking at her and touched the bandage on his arm. -I've never felt this way about anyone. I want to do something for her! -He said smiling but then he pouted. -but what? -he asked his servants.

Cogsworth answered. -Well, there's the usual things, flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep. - **(A/N The last one always works, right? O.O)**

-No, no, it has to be something very special, something that sparks her interest, wait a minute! - Lumiere said.

Nicholas took Judy to a room in the castle.

-Judy? There's something I want to show you. -He started to open the door but he closed it again. -But first, you have to close your eyes. -he said smiling and she looked at him with suspicious. -It's a surprise. -He told her and she closed her eyes, then he checked if she had her eyes closed, opened the door, took Judy's paws in his and pulled her gently into the room, smiling widely.

-Can I open them? -Judy asked him.

-No, no, not yet. -he pulled her to the center of the room. -Wait here. -he went to open the curtains to let the daylight get in the room.

-Now can I open them? -Judy asked him smiling.

-All right, now. -Judy opened her eyes and gasped when she looked around, they were in a huge library, Judy had never seen so many books in one place.

-I can't believe it. I have never seen so many books in all my life. -

-You… You like it? -

-It's wonderful! - Judy walked around Nicholas looking at the books

-Then it's yours. - Nicholas turned around looking at Judy all the time.

-Thank you so much. -Judy took his paws in hers.

Mrs. Potts gasped. -Would you look at that! -

-haha! I knew it would work! -Lumiere said triumphal.

-What? What works? -Chip asked them, not understanding what was going on.

-Hehe, it's very encouraging. -Cogsworth said happily.

-Isn't this exciting? -The duster asked happily too.

-I didn't see anything. -Chip wanted to know what was going on.

-Come along Chip. There's chores to be done in the kitchen. -

-But what are they talking about? What's going on? Come on, mom. -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days went by, little by little, Judy and Nicholas were getting along more and more, they took breakfast together but Nicholas table manners were… well, he didn't have table manners, he ate like a wild animal, he didn't use any cutlery and had food stains all over his face, Judy gasped at this and didn't know what to do, then Chip approached Nicholas a spoon so he could try to use it, Nicholas took the spoon and Judy looked at him very interested in what he would do, but Nicholas just couldn't use the spoon properly, it was like no one taught him how to; Chip giggled at his master's behavior and his mother rebuked him with her look.

Judy wanted to help Nicholas but she didn't know how, then she thought of something, she took the plate on her paws and raised it, Nicholas smiled and did the same with his plate, and both of them ate directly from the plate.

More and more days passed and Judy and Nick just got along even more, they were trying to feed the birds at the garden, Judy handed some seeds to Nicholas on his paws.

 _There's something sweet,_

 _And almost kind_

 _But he was mean_

 _And he was coarse and unrefined_

 _And now he's dear and so unsure_

 _I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Nicholas tried to feed the birds, but they just didn't let him get close to them, Judy went to help him and left some seeds on the ground, a bird ate some and saw that Nicholas had more in his paws, so it went to him and ate seeds from his paws, Nicholas smiled at that.

 _She glanced this way_

 _I thought I saw_

 _And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

 _No, it can't be_

 _I'll just ignore_

 _But then she's never looked at me that way before_

Judy went to hide behind a tree, she was unsure of what she felt about Nicholas now.

 _New and a bit alarming_

 _Who'd have ever thought_

 _That this could be_

 _True that he's no prince charming_

 _But there's something in him_

 _That I simply didn't see_

Judy looked at Nicholas, he was now covered by birds, he moved a little and all the birds flew, he looked at Judy but got hit by a snowball straight on the face, he smiled and started to make a huge snowball, he picked it up and pretended to throw it at Judy, but she threw him another snowball, making him release the one he had and fall over his head, making him fall to the ground; he then decided to chase Judy, and Judy played along, avoiding him, running around a tree.

 _Well, who'd have thought_

 _Well bless my soul_

 _Well, who'd have known_

 _Well, who, indeed_

 _And who'd have guessed that they'd come together on their own_

 _It's so peculiar_

 _We'll wait and see_

 _A few days more_

 _There may be something there that wasn't there before_

Mrs. Potts, Lumiere and Cogsworth were looking at them from a window inside the castle.

Judy and Nicholas were almost inseparable by now, they even read together.

 _-You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before._ -Cogsworth said to his fellow servants.

-What? -Chip asked.

 _-There's something there that wasn't there before._ -Mrs. Potts said.

-What's there, mama? -Chip asked her.

-Shh, I'll tell you when you're older. -She answered him and they closed the door to give Judy and Nicholas some privacy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nicholas was taking a bath.

-Tonight is the night. -Lumiere told him.

-I'm not sure I can do this. -

-You don't have time to be timid. You have to be bold, daring. -

-Bold! Daring! -Nicholas shook to get dry, getting Lumiere wet.

-There will be music, romantic candlelight. -Lumiere got dry himself and turned on his candles. -provided by myself, and when the time is right, you confess your love. -

-Yes, I… I… I… No, I can't. -

-You care for the bunny girl don't you? -Lumiere asked him.

-More than anything. - Nicholas answering while getting a new haircut.

-Well then, you must tell her. -Lumiere told him while inspecting the haircut. -Voilà! Oh you look so… so…-

-Stupid. -Nicholas said seriously, indeed he looked ridiculous with the ribbons and the very girly haircut.

-Not quite the word I was looking for. Perhaps a little more of the top. -He ordered to the coat rack that was cutting Nicholas hair.

-Ahem, ahem, ahem. Your lady, awaits. -Cogsworth said getting in the room and chuckled.

Judy came out of her room wearing a wonderfully beautiful golden dress, she looked stunning.

For his part, Nicholas came out of his room, wearing a very elegant blue suit. They meet on the stairs and smiled at each other, then they curtsied and Judy took Nicholas arm with one paw while holding her long skirt with the other.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bends_

 _Unexpectedly_

Judy and Nick came down together, Mrs. Potts and Chip looked at them going to the dining room, Nicholas manners improved highly since "that" breakfast, he learned to use the spoon and all the other cutlery; they ate peacefully, smiling at each other. When a coat rack came playing a violin Judy got up from her sit and went to Nicholas to pull him to the dance floor.

 _Just a little change_

 _Small to say the least_

 _Both a little scared_

 _Neither one prepared_

 _Bunny and the Beast_

Judy helped Nicholas holding his right paw and putting his left paw around her waist, Nicholas gulped at this, his paw was so big that almost rounded Judy's waist completely. They looked at each other in the eyes and started to dance. Cogsworth and Lumiere were looking at them smiling, they were supporting their master.

 _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _Ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _Bittersweet and strange_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong_

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east_

Judy was so comfortable that she leaned her head on Nicholas chest, resting, Nicholas turned to Cogsworth and Lumiere smiling widely, they just nodded at him giving him thumps up and victory signs

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Bunny and the Beast_

Lumiere made the lights go dimmer, to create a more romantic atmosphere.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Bunny and the Beast_

\- Off to the cupboard with you now Chip, It's past your bedtime. -Mrs. Potts told to a yawning Chip. She kissed him and he left. -Good night love. - Before leaving, Chip glanced one last time to Judy and Nicholas, who were in a balcony, enjoying each other company. They sat together, and were shy at each other.

-Judy? -Nicholas started. -Are you happy here with me? -he asked her taking her paws in his.

-Yes. -Judy answered honestly but then she pouted and looked away.

-What is it? -Nicholas asked her worried.

-If only I could see my father again, just for a moment, I miss him so much. -Judy answered lowering her head. Nicholas felt bad for her, he didn't like to see her sad, then he remembered something and smiled at her.

-There is a way. -Nicholas took her to his room. -This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see. -He took his magic mirror and handed it to her.

-I'd like to see my father, please. -Judy asked to the mirror in her paws and it started to shine with a green glow, suddenly, Judy saw her father and she gasped, the poor Stu was alone, coughing and trembling in the cold crawling, looking for the castle. -Papa. Oh no. He's sick, he may be dying and he's all alone. -Judy said full of fear, Nicholas turned to the dying rose, covered by the glass, he knew what he had to do, and that made him feel very, very sad.

-Then, you must go to him. -He told her, sadness very clear in his behavior and voice.

-What did you say? -

-I release you, you're no longer my prisoner. -

-You… you mean I'm free? -She asked him.

-Yes. -

-Oh! Thank you! Hold on papa, I'm on my way; Judy tried to give him back the mirror.

-Take it with you, so you will have a way to look back… and remember me. -

-Thank you for understanding how much he needs me Nicholas. -Judy said leaving the room.

-I'm Nick… just… just for you. -He told her before she left.

-Well, your highness I must say that everything is going just swimmingly. I knew you had it in you haha. -Cogsworth told his master while getting in the room.

-I let her go. -Nicholas said in sadness.

-Yes, yes, splen… You what? Why did you do that? -Cogsworth asked, not believing what he heard.

-I had to. -

-B… B… But why? -

Nicholas had waited a long time to say it, he finally understood what it meant, he finally felt it for real, for the very first time in his life. -Because… I love her. -


	8. Kill the beast!

-HE DID WHAT? -All his fellow servants asked Cogsworth in disbelief.

-Yes, I'm afraid it's true. -Cogsworth answered them with sadness.

-She's going away? -Chip asked in disbelief.

-But he was so close! -Lumiere said sadly.

-After all this time, he's finally learned to love. - Mrs. Potts said in a mixture of happiness and sadness.

-That's it then! That should break the spell! -Lumiere said getting the hope back.

-But it's not enough. She has to love him in return. -Mrs. Potts exploded his bubble.

-Now it's too late. -Cogsworth said depressed.

No one noticed Chip leaving the room.

From his room, Nicholas saw Judy leaving with Phillip, and he roared from the bottom of his lungs, not in anger, not in wrath, but in sadness and sorrow, Judy and Phillip heard him on their way out of the castle, the sound made Judy feel like crying but she didn't stop, she just kept on her way, her father needed her.

-Judy? -Phillip was looking at her.

-Y… yes Phillip? -She asked him with tears on her eyes.

-You… sigh… you were right… about him. -He smiled at her.

-Yes… sniff… I was. -Judy wiped her eyes and kept going, looking for her father. -Papa?! -Judy yelled around again and again. -Papa?! -

Phillip was helping out. -Mr. Hopps! -

Then they found him and Judy gasped, Stu was lying on the floor, unconscious. They took him back home; a snow mammal was close the door.

-Ooh! Ooh! Huhu! They're back! -It was Duke, as soon as Judy and Phillip took Stu in the house he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Judy? -Stu asked when he opened his eyes. He was on his bed.

-Shh. It's all right papa. I'm home. -Judy was attending him,

-I thought I'd never see you again. -Stu seated on the bed and hugged her.

-I missed you so much. -She hugged him back.

-But the Beast! Did you… How did you escape? -He asked her after breaking the hug.

-I didn't escape papa. He let me go. -

-That horrible Beast? -Stu didn't believe her.

-But he's different now papa. He's changed somehow. -

They heard movement from Judy's bag, where she kept the magic mirror, it was Chip.

-Hi! -he greeted and went to them smiling.

-Oh! A stowaway. -Judy said happily.

-Ohohoho! Hello there little fella. Didn't think I'd see you again. -Stu greeted him taking him on his paw, then Chip turned to Judy.

-Judy, Why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore? -He asked her with some sadness.

-Oh Chip, of course I do, it's just that… -Judy was about to explain him when someone knocked at the door and Judy went to open it. -May I help you? -Judy asked this old hyena in front of her.

-I've come to collect your father. -He answered her with a serious expression.

-My father? -Judy asked him.

-Don't worry mademoiselle, we'll take good care of him. -He moved a little to show her a cart with a big sign that said "ASYLUM", a lot of mammals from the town were there, looking at Judy and the cart, gossiping. When Judy saw the cart she gasped.

-My father's not crazy! -She faced the hyena.

-He was raving like a lunatic! We all heard him didn't we? -Duke pointed out, making fun of the old rabbit, most of the mammals agreed with him.

-No, I won't let you! -Judy stood in front of everyone, defending her father.

-Judy? -Stu asked poking his head out the door.

-Stu! Tell us again, old bunny, just how big was the beast? hahahaha. -Duke made fun Stu again.

-He was… I mean… he was…He was… Enormous! -Stu started to explain and everyone started to laugh at him. -I… I'd say…at least eight, no, more like ten feet! -

-Hahaha! Well, you don't get much crazier than that! -Duke said to the mammals and they laughed even harder.

-It's true I tell you! -Stu tried to explain but two tigers picked him up.

-Get him out of here! -Duke ordered.

-Let go of me! -Stu struggled.

-No! You can't do this! -Judy tried to stop the hyena but he just ignored her.

-Poor Judy. It's a shame about your father. -Gideon went to her.

-You know he's not crazy Gideon. -Judy told him.

-Hmm… I might be able to clear this little misunderstanding if… -Gideon was enjoying this, everything was going according to his plan.

-If what? -Judy asked him, not knowing what he wanted.

-If you marry me. -he told her.

-What? -

-One little word Judy, that's all it takes. -he told her trying to hug her.

-Never! -She pushed him away.

-Have it your way! - Gideon said angrily, leaving her alone.

-Judy? Let go of me! -Stu was fighting but it was useless.

Judy went in the house running and came back holding the magic mirror. -My father's not crazy and I can prove it! Show me the beast! -She asked to the mirror and it glowed green and appeared the beast, exactly as Stu described it, Judy showed it to everyone, unfortunately, the beast appeared roaring, maybe in sadness or desperation, or in anger, but that didn't matter, the fact is that he appeared roaring, showing his very sharp fangs to everyone, most of the mammals gasped at the sight.

-Is it dangerous? -A female sheep asked Judy.

-Oh no, no, no, He'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend. -Judy explained to everyone, looking at the mirror with a gentle look on her eyes, Gideon noticed it and didn't like it.

-If I didn't know better I'd think you have feelings for this monster. -Gideon said a little angry, turning Judy to look at him.

-He's no monster Gideon. You are! -Judy defied him and he got angry.

-She's as crazy as the old bunny! -Gideon took the mirror from her. -The beast will make off with your children. -Everyone gasped at that, all the mothers held tighter their kits and cubs while said kits and cubs held on their mothers. -He'll come after them in the night. -

-NO! -Judy protested, but no one listened to her, they were paying attention to Gideon. -We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast! -Everyone agreed with him.

 _We're not safe until he's dead_

 _He'll come stalking us at night_

 _Set to sacrifice our children_

 _To his monstrous appetite_

 _He'll wreak havoc on our village_

 _If we let him wander free_

 _So, t's time to take some actions, boys_

 _It's time to follow me._

The mammals were getting together, the fear taking control of them, and Gideon inciting them didn't help to make them think clear.

 _Through the mist, through the woods_

 _Through the darkness and the shadows_

 _It's a nightmare_

 _But it's an exciting ride_

 _Say a prayer, then we're there_

 _At the drawbridge of a castle_

 _And there is something truly terrible inside_

 _It's a beast_

 _He's got fangs razor-sharp ones_

 _Massive paws, killer claws for the feast_

 _Hear him roar, see him foam_

 _But we're not coming home_

 _till he's dead._

 _Good and dead!_

 _KIL THE BEAST!_

-No! I won't let you do this. -Judy went to Gideon and tried to take the mirror back but he stopped her.

-If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old bunny! -Gideon dragged Judy and the tigers carried Stu

-Get your paws off me! -Stu demanded.

They threw the both of them into the basement and locked the door. -We can't have them running off to warn the creature. -Gideon said just before throwing Judy in the basement.

-Let us out! -Judy tried to open the door but it was useless.

-We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me?! -Gideon asked and all the male adult mammals said "I am". **(A/N: Even if they're driven by fear, and were bamboozled by Gideon, they're being very brave, willing to fight and maybe die, protecting what they love the most, their families).**

 _Light your torch_

 _Mount your horse_

 _Screw your courage to the sticking place_

 _We're counting on Gideon to lead the way_

 _Through the mist, to a wood_

 _Where within a haunted castle_

 _Something's lurking that you don't see everyday_

 _It's a beast_

 _One as a tall as a mountain_

 _We won't rest till he's good and deceased_

All the male got ready, taking anything they could use as a weapon, knives, axes, blades, mattocks, Gideon took his bow, and a quiver full of arrows, they left the town, leaving the females and the cubs safe and sound in the village, some females were saying good bye to them, wishing them luck.

 _Sally forth, tally-ho_

 _Grab your sword, and your bow_

 _Praise the lord and here we go_

 _We'll lay siege on the castle and bring back his head!_

Back in her house, Judy was looking for a way out. -I have to warn the beast! This is all my fault! Oh papa, what are we going to do? -She asked him in desperation.

-Now, now, We'll think of something. -Stu assured her, trying to calm her, but he didn't know what to do either.

Outside the house, Chip was looking at them, he wanted to help them, then he looked at Stu's invention and saw the axe. -Ah! -He got an idea.

 _We don't like_

 _What we don't understand_

 _In fact, it scares us_

 _And this monster is mysterious at least_

 _Bring your guns, bring your knives_

 _Save your children and your wives_

 _We'll save our village and our lives_

 _We'll kill the beast!_

On their way through the forest, they cut a tree to use it as a battering ram.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the castle, Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, the footstool and Lumiere were discussing

-I knew it. I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up. -Cogsworth whined.

-Maybe it would have been better if she'd never come at all. - Lumiere whined too.

-Hey guys look, look outside! -The footstool said going to the window.

-Could it be? -Lumiere went to the window, followed by Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts.

-Is it she? -Mrs. Potts asked.

-sacrebleu! Invaders! -Lumiere gasped.

-Intruders! -Cogsworth said.

-And they have the mirror! -Mrs. Potts noticed Gideon had it.

-Warn the master! If it's a fight they want we'll be ready for them, Who's with me? -Cogsworth said full of courage, but the others had already left him behind, he gasped when the door was slammed behind him.

Outside the castle Gideon kept inciting the mammals.

-Take whatever booty you can find, but remember. The beast is mine! -

Inside the castle, all the servants were getting together to defend their home.

 _Hearts ablaze, banner's high_

 _We go marching into battle_

 _Unafraid, although the danger just increased_

Outside the castle, the mammals were ready to besiege the castle

 _Raise the flag, sing your song_

 _Here we go, we're fifty strong_

 _And fifty French mammals can't be wrong!_

 _Let's kill the beast!_

The mammals started their siege, they used the battering ram to smash the front door, the servants made an improvised barricade to stop the invaders of getting into the castle, but it wasn't working.

In his room, Nicholas was really depressed, he barely moved.

-Pardon me master. -Mrs. Potts called him.

-Leave me in peace. -

-But sir! The castle is under attack! -

 _Kill the beast_

 _Kill the beast_

The mammals sang with every hit at the door.

-This isn't working! -Lumiere said pushing at the door.

-But Lumiere, we must do something! -The duster said with fear.

-Wait! I know! -Lumiere got an idea.

Back in Nicholas's room, his depression was big, he was just looking down, holding the glass where the sparkly rose was in, dying slowly. It wouldn't take long for the last petal to fall, sealing the spell, cursing Nicholas for the rest of his life, so what the hell? Dying that same night would be better for him.

-What shall we do master? -Mrs. Potts asked him, they could hear the ram hitting the door

-It doesn't matter now, just let them come. -That was Nicholas's answer.

 _Kill the beast_

 _Kill the beast_

 _Kill the beast_

The mammals finally got in the castle to find… nothing, just a bunch of furniture and garbage thrown on the floor, shelves, chairs, desks, a closet, chests, they got in carefully, it might be a trap, Duke took a candelabra from a table, looking around.

-NOW! -The candelabra yelled and the battle started.


	9. Swordfights and a prince in disguise

Even if it was a fierce battle, it was very funny to see middle age mammals fighting against furniture like drawers, shelves, boxer coat racks, closets, even plates and cutlery, a wolf tried to use his axe against a couple of shelves but they just opened their drawers, smashing the poor wolf's head between them, he lost at least five teeth, a coat rack was beating the crap out of a pig, a chest swallowed a bull and burped.

Gideon didn't lose time, he left his companions and went to look for the beast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in town, Chip managed to start Stu's invention **(A/N: I still wonder how did that little cup do that?)** and directed it to the locked basement door -Yes! -he claimed when everything was ready, the machine started to advance to the house. -Here we go! -

In the basement, Judy and Stu could hear the machine. -What the devil? -Stu asked trying to look outside. -Judy look out! -Stu carried Judy out of the machine's way, which cut the door and crashed, leaving a mess behind, after the commotion, Judy and Stu looked at the mess, Chip was hanging from a spring.

-You guys gotta try this thing. -He said in a mixed state of euphoria and stunned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the castle, the battle was at its best part, or worst, maybe, all the mammals were being defeated one by one, a leopard got a bunch of tomatoes all over his face and he was about to attack the beer jars that attacked him with the tomatoes when Mrs. Potts called his attention.

-Up here, you scurvy scum. Now! - She ordered to all the cups that were with her and they all let the boiling hot tea fall over the leopard who screamed in pain.

The wardrobe jumped from the second floor and smashed a dog. Then the wardrobe fought against other three mammals completely alone and she beat them, the last one got stunned and the wardrobe locked him inside it and it made him a makeover, when he got out, he was dressed as a woman, he just ran away.

Gideon was still looking for the beast, checking every room, with his bow and an arrow ready.

Duke managed to corner Lumiere and was threatening him with a torch, Cogsworth came to the battle, with a gun, a pair of scissors and a French army commander hat, he saw his friend in troubles and he slid in the stairs railing, pointing the scissors to Duke, he pinched Duke's ass, making him jump in pain.

Meanwhile, Judy, Stu and Phillip were on their way to the castle.

A skunk was fleecing the duster and Lumiere went to her rescue, he burned the skunk ass making him jump and release the duster, Lumiere caught her and they looked at each other lovingly.

Duke and the few mammals that still left were chasing the footstool, he stole Duke's shoe. -Woah! Woah! Woah! Help! Help! Help me! -the footstool yelled and he hit the kitchen's door, he got in right away, Duke and the others behind it, the poor stool was trapped, he was against the kitchen drawers. -Oh dear! Oh dear! - He said while Duke and the others were going to him laughing, suddenly, all the drawers opened and revealed all kind of knives, all of them very sharp, then the stove looked at them very menacingly, he made a maniac laugh and used all his pots steam to scare the mammals, and he succeeded, it was over, the invaders retreated and all the servants cheered,

-And stay out! -Cogsworth said in a threatening tone and Lumiere was so happy for the victory that he kissed Cogsworth on the cheeks, this made Cogsworth feel gross, and tried to push Lumiere away.

Well there was still one invader, Gideon finally found the beast and aimed his arrow to him, Nicholas noticed his presence but he didn't move, Gideon shot and hit Nicholas on a shoulder, Nicholas reacted at the pain and growled, Gideon ran to him and hit him, throwing him through the window, he was enjoying this, he then went to Nicholas and kicked him, making him fall from the balcony and slid on the roof, Nicholas didn't do the slightest effort to defend himself, he was so depressed for Judy's departure, he just wanted to see her again. Gideon went to him. -Get up! -He ordered, but Nicholas just ignored him and Gideon kicked him, they were at the edge of a structure, falling from it would mean sure death, but Nicholas just didn't care. -Get up! What's the matter Beast? Hahaha. Too kind and gentle to fight back? -Gideon mocked him, but Nicholas didn't do anything. Gideon went for a thick concrete stalactite and was ready to smash Nicholas's head with it when…

-NO! -Someone yelled from the front yard, it was Judy, she had come back.

-Judy. -The moment Nicholas saw her the life came back to him, he recovered his strength and the willing to live, but Gideon was about to kill him.

-No! Gideon don't! -Judy begged him from below but Gideon wouldn't stop, but Nicholas stopped him, he grabbed the stalactite before it hit him and faced Gideon fiercely.

-Let's go Phillip! -Judy told his horse friend, taking his hoof with her paw.

-Ok, time to bulk up Phillip! -he thought, he held Judy's paw tightly and ran to the castle. -BANZAI! -he screamed when he hit the door with all his strength, opening it widely. -Judy, you must go to him. -he told her and Judy ran to Nicholas's room.

Meanwhile, Nicholas and Gideon were struggling, trying to take advantage from the other, they were fighting on the roofs, Gideon wanted to kill him, Nicholas wanted to stop him, at some point, Gideon slipped and Nicholas used this chance to throw himself at him, they fell on another roof and Gideon pushed him away, got up and chased the beast, Nicholas used the shadows to hide from Gideon, it worked because Gideon destroyed a gargoyle thinking it was the beast's head.

-Come on out and fight! -Gideon ordered him, looking for him. -Were you in love with her, Beast? -He asked looking around between the gargoyles.

-Did you honestly think she'd want you… when she had someone like me? - he asked again, but he didn't notice that he already passed by the beast, Nicholas tried to flank him but Gideon saw him and again they were fighting, Gideon threw blow after blow with the stalactite, trying to hurt Nicholas, but he just avoided every blow, backing off but he got cornered.

-It's over Beast! Judy is MINE! -Gideon showed off and Nicholas used this chance to disarm him, grabbed him by the neck and pushed him to the roof's edge.

-Let me go. Let me go. Please. Don't hurt me. I'll do anything. Anything! -Gideon begged him, the old Nicholas would have released him and let him fall to his death, but this new Nicholas, this new Nick, the Nick that was born when Judy showed him her kindness, who taught him to love, to be gentle and kind, fell pity for this poor fox and pulled him back to the roof, put him on his knees and looked at him straight at the eyes.

-Get out! -He ordered him before letting him go.

-Nicholas! -Judy yelled from an upper balcony.

-Judy! -He saw her and went to her, climbing the wall. -Judy? -When he reached her he took her paw in his and with the other he caressed her face. -You came back. -Judy smiled at him and leaned her head on his paw.

-RRROOOAAARRR! -Nick growled in pain, Judy looked down and saw Gideon back stabbing Nicholas, who started to thrash. Gideon wanted to stab him again but Nicholas thrashing made him lose his balance, both of them would have fell off the cliff but Judy took Nicholas's shirt collar and pulled him to her, Gideon wasn't that lucky, he fell, screaming, his body was never found after that.

Judy pulled Nicholas and lied him on the floor. Lumiere Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts had finally come and saw their master dying, the red rose had just one petal left, and it would fall pretty soon.

Judy held Nicholas close to her, he was breathing hard and looking at her.

-You… You came back. -he told her smiling.

-Of course I came back. I couldn't let them… Oh, this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner. -She hugged him.

-Maybe it's better…it's better this way. -

-Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. -She faked a smile, Nicholas was coughing. -We're together now. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see. -

-At least… I got to see you… One last time. -He caressed her face with his paw and she held it with her both paws, Judy was crying now. Suddenly, Nicholas paw fell from Judy's face, he fell limp on the floor, he wasn't breathing, there wasn't any heartbeat. Judy put her both paws on her mouth, then on his shoulders, she was over him.

-No, No! Please! Please! Please don't leave me. -She was crying freely now. -I love you. -She whispered leaning on his body.

Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts looked how the last petal fell, it was over, the spell was permanent now, they would never go back to normal, they were extremely sad, not just for the spell, but because for their master's death.

Judy was crying over him, when something fell from the sky, it wasn't rain, it was more like sparkles, colored lights, they fell over the castle, in many different colors, Judy noticed all this and suddenly, Nicholas's body was raised in the air, Judy was looking at him with wide eyes, just like Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts were. Then, Nicholas's body started to change, it shrunk a little bit, the fur got shorter and became red, the snout changed, the horns disappeared, the fangs and the claws became smaller, he was dropped gently on the floor after the transformation, Judy approached a little but she backed off when Nicholas started to get up, he stood up and looked at his paws, then he turned to Judy and she could see a fox, a male fox, a very handsome fox, but she didn't recognize him at first.

-Judy… It's me. -He approached to her and she looked intently to him, she caressed his fur with her paw and then looked at his eyes, she recognized those eyes, those green, gentle, kind and beautiful green eyes.

-It is you. -She said smiling at him and he caressed her fur, they looked at each other and approached their faces until they finally kissed on the lips, their first real kiss, a kiss full of passion and love for each other, what other love proof would anyone need or want, this kiss was a real love kiss, and it triggered more magic, the magic that broke the spell over the whole castle, it changed, it wasn't gloom or dark anymore, it became sparkly and lively, the gargoyles changed from dark monsters to white statues from people and angels. Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts went to them and they changed too, Lumiere became a wild cat, Cogsworth a sheep and Mrs. Potts a rabbit.

-Lumiere. Cogsworth. Mrs. Potts! Look at us! -Nicholas hugged them tightly.

-Hey! Look who I found outside! -The footstool came running with Chip over him.

-Mama! Mama! -Chip called for his mom, he turned into a rabbit and the footstool turned into a dog. Mrs. Potts went to pick up Chip.

-Oh my Goodness. -She said chuckling.

-It is a miracle. -Lumiere said in happiness. Nicholas picked Judy in the air laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days passed and a very big party was taking place in the castle. The whole town was invited, the reason, Nicholas and Judy's engagement, Judy was again wearing that beautiful golden dress and Nick was wearing his most elegant suit, they kissed and started to dance so everyone could see them.

-Ah, l'amour. -Lumiere said looking at them, then a gorgeous female wild cat dressed as a maid passed by him and gave him a mischievous look. -Hahaha! -he said rubbing his paws and going after her, but Cogsworth interrupted him.

-Well Lumiere, old friend, shall we let bygones be bygones? -He shook Lumiere's paw.

-Of course mon ami, I told you she would breaks the spell. -

-I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you. -Cogsworth said patting his back

-No you didn't, I told you. -Lumiere pinched Cogsworth cheek.

-You most certainly did not, you pompous paraffin-headed pea-brain! -

-En guarde you… you overgrown pocket watch! -Lumiere hit Cogsworth with a glove, challenging him to a duel.

-Take that! -

-Stop shoving! - and they started to fight again, but no one paid attention to them, everyone was focused on Judy and Nick.

-Are they gonna live happily ever after mama? -Chip asked his mother when Judy and Nick passed by them.

-Of course my dear. Of course. -Mrs. Potts answered him smiling.

-Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard? -He asked her with some disgust, but Mrs. Potts and Stu just laughed at that.

Judy and Nick danced together, even if everyone was looking at them, they just didn't pay attention to them, there was no room for another mammal between them, it was just they, enjoying the moment, looking at each other's eyes, the very deep, strong, and undying love they have for each other.

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Bunny and the Beast_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Bunny and the Beast_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Author's note: Well, that's all, I really enjoyed this, even if it was a little bit harder that I thought it would be hehe, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as me (still waiting for a cover, but no one has stepped up TnT).**

 **But seriously, did I say this was original? No, no I didn't. Since the beginning I said "MIXING A DISNEY CLASSIC WITH A NEW DISNEY CLASSIC!" Do I have to spell it or what? Talking about plagiarism, almost EVERY SINGLE character, except for the sometimes ridiculous, sometimes amazing OCs, and every single song used here, BELONGS TO SOMEONE ELSE! That's what the disclaimers are for, aren't they? And I added a disclaimer since the beginning too. Also, I find it quite strange and curious that a "guest" knows that much about the site TOS, what do you think?**

 **And as this guy just read chapter one and chapter eight he skipped all the Zootopia like stuff I added along the fic, like Phillip's arguments or the wolves' attacks, those things were from the original movie, but I added some dialogue to the animals and changed a few things that made it a little funnier, isn't that kind of original?**

 **Sorry, but I'm pissed off with this guy. This guy just didn't give the fic a chance. Well, most of you did it and that's what counts, right?**

 **I'm going to fix the many grammar mistakes I have over the next days, there's a beta reader helping me already, I'm not going to tell who is it to protect the identity.**

 **And even if this story is taken down in the end, at least some of you could picture what I pictured after watching Zootopia on a theater and a week later The Beauty and the Beast on T.V., I just found out that Judy and Belle are quite similar, both of them want something that their own societies doesn't want to give them or tells them that it's not for them, and they fight for it, each one in her own timeline, with her own problems. Also I hope you could picture Judy, wearing all of Belle's outfits, including, as I said before, that gorgeous golden dress.**

 **Beauty and the Beast was part of my childhood, our childhood, as much as Zootopia is part of our children childhood, and as for me, I want my daughter to know where did the magic started for me (yes, I know I'm being cheesy, so what?) with the Beauty and the Beast, and the lion King, and Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi, etc., etc., etc. I've been watching those movies with her and it makes me so, so, so happy that she enjoys them, as much as I enjoyed them when I was her age, and I enjoy them even more now.**

 **Thank you for joining me on this ride, and for all your support, Orangebird124, San's wife, ErinMilne, Myra the Dovahkiin, Heeere Comes Dat Boi, dianagogo,** **livelovelaughbwierd** **,** **all the guests who enjoyed it, and those guests who didn't like it, and every single reader.**

" **Read" you next chapter, next fic. Bye for now.**


End file.
